


Fated Marks What if...

by Lexiepexie08



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiepexie08/pseuds/Lexiepexie08
Summary: What if after Hayley found out they were her soulmates she ran but didn't come back.





	1. Chapter 1

“Can we all cut the crap and get to what’s making you all sweat bullets because you’re making me anxious.” I said.

 

“Whatever happens just know we care about you a lot.” Steve said.

 

“Okay?” I said not liking where this was going.

 

They all looked at each other until finally Tony swallowed his drink in one go and said. “You have seven marks right?”

 

“Yeah…” I said confused about where they were going with this.

 

“The six of us bare the same mark.” Thor said removing his arm bracers to show a mark on his arm. It was identical to the pendant on my necklace. Steve lifted his right arm and the same mark was on his bicep. Tony lifted the sleeve of his shirt up and it was on his left arm. Natasha stood up showed me the mark on her hip. Then Clint pulled his shirt up and showed the mark that was on his ribs. I looked to Bruce and he kind of blushed.

 

“My marks on my…” he said looking uncomfortable.

 

“I’ll take your word for it.” I said. “Is it too late to have that drink? You know what I’ll just grab it myself.” I said standing up and walking to the bar.

 

“Hales, you doing alright?” Clint asked.

 

“uhuh.” I said swallowing my scotch in one go.

 

“Can you say something?” Steve said.

 

“How long?” I whispered.

 

“What?” Thor asked.

 

“How long did you all know?” I said raising my voice.

 

“We figured it out the day Fury showed up to tell us the team was moving in. You wore that low cut top that that showed off the necklace. Will said to thank him for that… ow!” Tony yelped as I’m guessing someone kicked him under the table and I glared at him.

 

“You knew for three months? Will knew for three months!?” I yelled. “I am going to fucking kill him.”

 

“Way to go Stark.” Natasha said.

 

“Hayley please just calm down.” Bruce started and I started pacing.

 

“I need some time to think figure this out.” I said grabbing my clutch and coat. “I’m going to take tomorrow off.” I said. And walked to the elevator as it opened. “Actually I think I’ll take the week, you know mental health.” I said pressing the button over anxiously but the door wouldn’t close.

 

“Hayley.” Natasha said.

 

“You know what, I’m just gonna come back when I don’t feel like pulling a hulk and smashing you all.” I said as the door closed and the elevator stopped. “Jarvis get me out of here.”

 

“Protocols have been halted.” Jarvis said.

 

“What?” I said.

 

“Hayley can you please come back so we can talk?” Steve said through the elevator’s speakers.

 

“Not in the mood.” I said taking my phone out and hacking into the system. Tony had foreseen that and was trying to stop me but he was too slow.

 

“Hayley please.” Clint said.

 

“Should have thought of that when you lied.” I said locking Tony out and getting the elevator moving and shutting off the intercoms.

 

I marched out of the lobby and made my way back to the apartment. I was mad, my best friend lied to my face for months. He was in cahoots with the six if them and didn’t once mention anything. Hell he introduced me to Nate and he even encouraged me to go out with him.

 

I marched into the apartment and saw that it was empty. I sat on the couch for a few minutes until my phone started going off. It was everyone sending me text messages asking if I was okay. I threw the phone against the wall and shattered it.

 

I can’t do this I thought rubbing the back of my neck and feeling the three bumps from my scar. I really can’t do this.

 

They lied to me for months. Will lied to me for months. They didn’t trust me enough to tell me the truth. It doesn’t surprise me, I had over stayed my welcome in New York.

 

I went over to the chimney and moved the fireplace screen and reached in for my hidden stash. I pulled out the stack of fake ID’s and flipped through them until I found my spare identity.

 

_Elizabeth Forbes_

 

I grabbed the ID, driver’s license and credit cards before going to my room. I grabbed my go bag and checked if I had the right clothes. I changed a few things before I noticed something in there. I hadn’t used this bag since we went to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. It was the black card with the silver crest on it.

 

_New Orleans is safe and you’re always welcome here –M_

Who the hell was M? Well, guess New Orleans is a good a place as any to start over or at the very least hide out. I quickly got my spare scrambler phone and started checking flights. I purchased a ticket for a flight that left in a bit over two hours. I quickly changed into a light blue chunky knit sweater and some jeans and white converse before topping it all off with a navy jacket and grabbing a base ball cap and scarf.

 

 

 

I grabbed my laptop bag that I may or may not have borrowed from Will and got ready to go. I walked into the living room and took one last look around. I looked at the framed photo of Will and I at our house warming party when we moved into the apartment. I slammed it face down and put my key on the back of the frame.

 

I locked up and walked to the curb to call a taxi.  One quick ride to the airport and I passed through security just in time to catch my flight.

 

The plane landed pretty late but I managed to find an inn in the French Quarter close to all the places I visited last time. The place was a tourist trap and a new face wouldn’t raise any flags not to mention I was sure one of these places would be hiring.

 

The cash I had on me would get me by for a few months, would be more if I actually had time to get the money I had in my bank account.

 

I had been in town a few days before the dreams started again. It was dark and cold and he was there. Except when I fell I didn’t see the gloomy sky behind him. I saw stars and some sort of spaceship exploding.

 

I woke up in a cold sweat gasping for air. I got out of bed and took a hot shower. Anything to warm up. I don’t think I’ve ever been this cold in my life.

 

I got dressed in some dressed in some ripped blue jeans, a black and white flannel topped with an olive utility jacked and some flats before heading out for the day. I walked around for the while taking in the sights again. By the time I finally got hungry it was lunch time. I ended up at some bar called Rousseau’s.

 

It was empty but their lunch menu looked great. I walked in and took a seat by the window. The waitress came by and took my order. I took out my laptop and the black card with the silver logo fell out.

 

Well I had time to kill. Guess I could look into it. I started looking up family crests from the New Orleans historical preservation society but nothing really stuck out.

 

“Here you are sweetie, one gumbo and a glass of water.” Debbie said.

 

“Thank you.” I said. I noticed she kept looking at the card in my hand. “I came here about a year ago with some friends of mine and we went to this club, it was amazing. I don’t remember the name but one of them managed to get a business card do you by chance know where it is?” 

 

“Uh, not really. I’ve seen this symbol on some of the old buildings here in the quarter but I don’t think any of them are clubs.” Debbie said looking around.

 

“I guess I’ll go have a look around and see if it brings up anything.” I said. “That is after I enjoy this amazing gumbo.” I said making her laugh.

 

“If you think that’s great, we just pulled some beignets out of the oven.” Debbie said.

 

“Sounds good with some coffee afterwards.” I said.

 

“I’ll bring it over when you’re done. Enjoy.” She said.

 

I sat down and started doing a bit more research on the French quarter nothing out of the ordinary. A rich cultural history. A ton of great food places and music clubs.

 

As I watched a group of kids pass by wearing avengers t-shirts I couldn’t help but wonder what everyone was doing. No damn it, they lied they aren’t worth me worrying about them. Though Tony does need to take his post op meds… No Jarvis will remind him. Or Bruce. They’ll be fine.

 

I finished my food before paying the bill and heading out. It was still a few weeks before Mardi gras and the city wasn’t as packed as I remembered it was last time. I walked around for a few minutes and stopped by a group that was playing on the street when I started feeling a bit light headed.

 

“You’ve grown up since the last time I saw you.” I heard someone say and I saw a man in a suit. Before I could say anything I blacked out.

 

When I finally regained consciousness I was in a very dimly lit room. There was a chandelier lighting the room and the walls were a dull grey. The place looked very dull and rustic. I stood up and peeked through the window and saw that I was by the street. Tourists were partying and music was playing.

 

 

“Morning sunshine. Wow, Elijah was right you did grow up.” A very familiar voice said.

 

“Kol?” I said looking at the last person I ever expected to see again.

 

“Aww aren’t you happy to see me?” He said.

 

“More like shocked.” I said.

 

“So Liz?” he started  

 

“Not really safe to go by Calliope anymore.” I answered and he frowned before nodding. I don’t remember the last time I had said my real name out loud.

 

“You should probably come down there are people who want to see you.” Kol said.

 

“So M is…” I started.

 

“Is that really so hard to believe? For a genius you can be pretty daft.” Kol said.

 

“Oh shove it you ass.” I said making him smirk.

 

“Rebekah picked up your things from that hole in the wall you were staying at.” Kol said. “If you want to freshen up.”

 

“You’ve been watching me?” I said.

 

“We have people everywhere, you should know better by now.” Kol said. “I’ll be downstairs.”

 

I don’t know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. At least I know I don’t have to worry about him finding me of course now I need to worry about why they brought me here.

 

I walked into the bathroom and freshened up before going downstairs to face everyone.

 

I walked into the courtyard and there was a table set. I heard them all whisper until Kol saw me come down.

 

“Callie!” Rebekah exclaimed before hugging me taking me by surprise.

 

“Oh hi beks.” I said hugging her back.

 

“My you grew up.” Nik said.

 

“Well that’s what happens as you get older.” I retorted.

 

“And as witty as always.” Nik said smirking.

 

“You look good too Nik. What’s it been eight, nine years?” I said.

 

“Just about.” He said pulling out my chair.

 

“Would have been sooner if we knew where you were.” Another voice said.

 

“Marcel. Looks like the entire family’s here.” I said.

 

“We are.” Elijah said as everyone sat down.

 

“So not that I’m not happy to see you because you know I am, you guys are great but what’s with the drugging and kidnapping?” I said.

 

“We’re trying to keep up appearances and you asking questions draws attention to us.” Elijah answered.

 

“Sorry, didn’t even know you were all here. Last I heard you were all in Chicago.” I said.

 

“We’ve moved around a lot the past few years. Had some complications and you know how it goes.” Nik said.

 

“Yeah I do.” I said.

 

“God you’re so grown up.” Marcel said. “Where have you been all this time?”

 

“That is… a really long story.” I said. “Don’t even know where to start.”

 

“What happened after…” Elijah asked and everyone tensed.

 

“Mom got married. They both got the charges dismissed and we moved. Laid low for a while, before they got back to it. Didn’t last long like always. They got into some trouble again, Triad. Hadrian framed him. Killed him and we disappeared again. They eventually figured out who the mole was and I ended up spending some time with the Triad.” I started.

 

“You were the mole?” Nik exclaimed.

 

“What do you mean spent time with the triad?” Marcel exclaimed after him.

 

“I laundered the money, knew where all the skeletons were buried so I sent an anonymous tip to try and get mom out of the business. Didn’t work. She was mad, Hadrian was mad so they sold my services to the triad and I stayed with them for a few months. Learned Chinese and how to cook peking duck.” I said.

 

“She sold you?!” Marcel exclaimed.

 

“Fucking bitch.” Rebekah snarled.

 

“It was a few months. Did some accounting and hacking and they sent me back in one piece.” I said. “Moved around for a few more years. Hadrian married Delilah Roman. Mom married Javi Roman divorced six months later. Deal with the Yakuza went sideways. Mom almost died and she decided to retire.”

 

“Retire?” Kol asked.

 

“She was pretty serious. Liquidated the business, had one last huge deal that would have set us up for life but at the last minute a buyer backed out Hadrian found a new one but he was looking for a long term commitment. She was on her way to close the deal when she got into her accident and that was that.” I said.

 

“We heard the news. Wished there was more we could have done for you.” Elijah said.

 

“It was a messy situation. You were all safer as far away from it as possible.” I said.

 

“What about you?” Marcel asked. “Were you safe?”

 

Loaded question.

 

“I was after I left. Staying with Hadrian wasn’t an option. He made that very clear.” I said subconsciously rubbing my scar. I was pretty sure none of them missed that. “Been running from him since the funeral. Had a few close calls. Caught up with me a few times but I’m still alive so that’s something.”

 

“When was the last time you saw him?” Nik asked.

 

“About two, three years ago, he found me in Flagstaff.” I said. “Went to Colorado for a while then New York. Been there since. Got into Columbia.”

 

“My alma mater.” Elijah said smiling.

 

“That’s on hold for a now though. Going back now is not an option for me.” I said.

 

“He found you again.” Kol said.

 

“Not yet but it was only a matter of time. Stayed in one place for too long.” I said.

 

“Well like I said before, you’re always welcome here.” Marcel said. “We have more that enough rooms.”

 

“Plus it’ll be nice to have another girl around.” Rebekah said.

 

“Thank you but I don’t think that’s a good idea.” I said.

 

“Cal, we couldn’t do anything to help you last time you had to leave. Let us help you now. You’re not even eighteen yet, at least stay until your birthday and think things through.” Marcel said.

 

“You’re not going to take no for an answer are you?” I asked.

 

“You’re family.” Nik said.

 

“I guess I’m staying.” I said.

 

“That’s good and that also means you’re coming out with us tonight.” Rebekah said. “We have so much to catch up on and I have the perfect dress.”

 

“Oh boy.” I said.

 

“As you can tell you were missed dearly.” Elijah said.

 

“The feeling’s mutual.”

 

**Later that night-**

 

“I got us some shots!” Kol cheered.

 

“Yes!” Rebekah cheered.

 

“So Cal, last time you were here there was a guy with you…” Josh started.

 

“Will.” I said.

 

“yeah. How is he?” Josh started.

 

“Fine why are you…” I started before I notice the blush on his cheeks. “Oh shit you were the best sex he ever had!”

 

Kol and Rebekah almost spat out their drinks in hysterical laughter when I said that.

 

“Uh It was a great night.” Josh said shyly.

 

“I’ll say, you still come up in conversations sometimes.” I said.

 

“He talks about me?” Josh said.

 

“You gave him a lasting impression. Also he couldn’t remember your name which is why he refers to you as the best night of his life.” I said. “Trust me when I say he means that in the best way possible.”

 

“He was pretty great too. I don’t mean that because it was he was just great, I mean amazing, awesome… I’m gonna shut up now.” Josh said.

 

“Uhuh.” I said nodding along. “Why are you asking?”

 

“No reason.” Josh said.

 

“Is Will the guy you looked for the morning after but he had already left?” Kol asked.

 

“No, I got up to go get coffee and breakfast and when I came back all I found was a note saying thanks and the way he initialed it looked identical to…” Josh said rubbing his wrist.

 

“Did you ever watch friends?” I asked interrupting him.

 

“I love Friends. I own the entire series on bluray. My favorite episode is the prom video where Rachel falls for Ross. It why I call my soulmate my…” He started.

 

“Lobster.” I finished before I started laughing.

 

“Cal?” Kol asked confused.

 

“I’m okay just, you have no idea how… uh.” I said laughing a bit before composing myself. “Did you uh by chance see Will’s mark that night? It’s on his left calf.”

 

“Not really, I was busy with other parts.” Josh said.

 

“You two are made for each other.” I mumbled.

 

“What was that?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Okay, pass me your phone.” I asked josh.

 

“Are you going to call him right now?” Josh said defensively.

 

“Course not. When I leave I don’t look back.” I said taking his phone. I put in Will’s contact info and address. “If you’re ever in New York, go to MacLaren’s pub in the upper west side. Wednesday’s are trivia night. Will never misses them. Or you could text him. Balls in your court.”

 

“Thanks.” Josh said.

 

“Also you don’t know me or ever saw me.” I said.

 

“Okay?” Josh said confused.

 

“So shots.” I said.

 

“Shots!” Rebekah and Kol cheered.

 

**The Next Morning-**

 

I woke up in a dog pile tangled in bed with Kol, Rebekah and Josh. My head was pounding. I managed to get out of bed and went to my room for a quick shower before getting dressed in some jeans, a white tee and a grey cardigan with brown suede elbow patches.

 

 <https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSJdmPG4HwZ5vhm1wgZcjHZjLY0iQpNLKoDZeeL03joIGW4C86K>

 

Once I was presentable I headed downstairs to look for coffee.

 

Marcel, Nik and Elijah were sitting down for breakfast already when I got there.

 

“Cal you’re up early.” Marcel said.

 

“I wasn’t expecting any of you up until at least noon.” Nik said.

 

“Bed was crowded.” I said.

 

“Sit down, breakfast will be brought out.” Elijah said.

 

“Thanks.” I said.

 

“Did you have fun?” Marcel asked.

 

“Yeah, it was nice to unwind a bit.” I said. “Been a while. My job and school kept me really busy.”

 

“Where did you work?” Elijah asked.

 

“I was a PA at Stark industries.” I said. No point in lying about that. “Started off as an internship ended up with a paid position.”

 

“Are you going to look for a similar job here?” He asked.

 

“Not really sure yet. I applied at a few places in the quarter, all part time, retail.” I said.

 

“You could always come work with us.” Nik said.

 

“On the legitimate side of the business of course.” Elijah added.

 

“Are you guys hiring?” I asked.

 

“We’ll find you something.” Marcel said.

 

“I’d appreciate that.” I said.

 

It was about a week before Elijah and Marcel found me something, all on the semi legitimate safe side of the business of course. When I wasn’t doing that I was running errands for everyone or taking over Josh’s job running Rousseau’s which was apparently owned by the family after he finally decided to go after his lobster.

 

It was great. I forgot what it was like to have people I could be honest with. To come home to a family dinner where everyone talked about their day without being careful about saying the wrong thing or someone getting killed and to actually fit in. To be able to live without looking over your shoulder because someone was always watching your back. For the first time in a really long time I was home.

 

Should have known it wasn’t going to last.

 

  **April 13 th, 2013-**

 

I woke up the morning of my eighteenth birthday to a beautiful sunny day and a feeling of unexplained dread.

 

“Happy Birthday!!!” Rebekah and Kol shouted as they ran into my room and jumped onto my bed.

“No!!!” I exclaimed pulling the covers over my head.

 

“Yes!!!” they cheered pulling the covers off the bed.

 

“Can’t I just hide here until the day’s over?” I asked.

 

“Why would you want to do that?” Kol said.

 

“Because nothing good ever happens on April thirteenth.” I said.

 

“Well not this year because there is no way we are going to let anything ruin your birthday.” Rebekah said. “Besides it’s a big one. You’re finally eighteen.”

 

“I don’t think it changes anything. My ID says I’m 21 already.” I said.

 

“Don’t be a brat.” Rebekah said getting up and going to grab clothes from my closet. “Get dressed come down for breakfast, we have a lot to do today!”

 

“I have work.” I reminded them.

 

“Pretty sure your boss will be fine with you taking the day off.” Kol said with a smirk before leaving with Rebekah.

 

I sighed before getting up and getting ready. Rebekah always picked out skirts or dresses for me to wear. At least it wasn’t pink and flowery this time. I took a quick shower before slipping on the olive paper bag skirt and the white and black striped shirt with suede elbow patches. I put on a sparkly flower statement necklace and some brown booties to finish the look.

 

 

When I headed downstairs I noticed that there were people everywhere setting up flower arrangements and tables.

 

“What the…” I started.

 

“The decorators are early.” Elijah said.

 

“Decorators?” I said.

 

“Happy Birthday.” Elijah said.

 

“Thanks.” I said uncomfortably. “I’m guessing this is Rebekah’s idea?”

 

“And Kol’s. And we all agreed. It’s just a family dinner, but it is a special occasion.” Elijah said.

 

“A special occasion with an ice sculpture and chocolate fountain?” I asked.

 

“That may be a bit much.” Elijah said. “I’ll go…”

 

“Yeah.” I said before heading down to the dining room.

 

I walked in and there was a spread of all of my favorite breakfast foods. French Toast, eggs, beignets, Bacon and coffee.

 

“Happy Birthday.” Marcel said hugging me.

 

“Thanks Dad but you didn’t have to do all of this.” I said.

 

“Of course I did. It’s a big one.” He said pulling out a chair for me. “And No birthday is complete without presents.”

 

“Dad.” I said.

 

“No take backs.” He said putting the small gift in front of me.

 

I picked it up and opened it to see a set of car keys.

 

“Dad I can’t.” I said.

 

“Yes you can. You work hard and I promise that it’s not some outrageous European sports car.” He said.

 

“But it is a sports car.” I said

 

“You’re young you should enjoy yourself. That includes taking vacations when you can so maybe you and Rebekah can go on a Shopping trip trip to New York.” Dad said.

 

“Not a good idea.” I said.

 

“You could visit Josh and Will?” He said.

 

“That’s not an option.” I said.

 

“Come on Cal, it’s been months, you miss him and I’m sure he misses you.” Dad said.

 

“Dad, I’m not going back to New York.” I said.

 

“New York? We do need to update your wardrobe.” Rebekah said.

 

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” I asked.

 

“Nothing but they could be better, more chic.” She said.

 

“You bought me new clothes last week and the week before, actually I don’t think I’ve repeated an outfit since I moved in.” I said.

 

“I believe the words you’re looking for are thank you.” She said.

 

“Well thank you but no thank you, my wardrobe is fine as it is.” I said taking a bite of my waffles.

 

“Then how about taking a vacation instead. Going to Miami for a weekend or since you’re finally eighteen we could go to Milan, Paris, London…” She started.

 

“Ibiza, Amsterdam.” Kol said. “Where everything’s legal.”

 

“As if the law’s ever stopped you before.” Nik said.

 

“Come on Cal live a little.” He said.

 

“I’ll think about it.” I said.

 

“A passport can be arranged.” Nik offered.

 

“I’ll think on it.” I said ending the discussion.

 

“Well then I’ve arranged a spa day for us, then some shopping,” Rebekah said.

 

“Then a stop at a gas station so you can buy some lotto tickets and cigarettes.” Kol said.

 

“I think I’ll take a rain check on that guys. I have work to do.” I said. “Inventory.”

 

“I’m sure someone else can take over for today.” Marcel said.

 

“I have to sign off on the delivery too.” I said.

 

“Then take a half day.” Elijah said.

 

“You’re not spending all day at the bar unless we’re there to celebrate and get hammered.” Kol said.

 

“I think you mean drink responsibly.” Marcel said.

 

“Sure.” Kol said hiding his smirk behind his coffee mug.

 

“Well breakfast was great thank you, and I’ll be taking a few of these for everyone at the bar.” I said picking up the huge plate of beignets.

 

“Cal, I’ll be by for lunch. There’s something I want to talk to you about.” Marcel said.

 

“Okay.” I said before hugging him. “Thanks for the car.”

 

“Car does that mean that price limits are void?” Rebekah said.

 

“No.” I said.

 

“Uh, Fine, but if you’re working today I’m going with you to help you finish faster.” Rebekah said.

 

“And by help you mean sit in the office whining until I call it an early day.” I said.

 

“You know me so well.” Rebekah said.

 

“I’ll see you all later.” I said as we headed out.

 

Work went as expected. Somehow everyone knew it was my birthday and asked if they wanted them to cover for me. I gave them a beignet and continued working

 

When the delivery came Colin the distributer stopped by.

 

“Cal.” He said.

 

“Hey, beignet?” I offered.

 

“Uh thanks.” He said taking one. “You look great.” He said and I looked at him confused. “Not that you don’t always look great just you look really nice.”

 

Rebekah coughed to cover up a laugh. “Well the birthday girl has to look good on her big day.”

 

I groaned. “It’s your birthday? Happy birthday!” Colin said.

 

“Thank you.” I said.

 

“Any big plans for today?” He said.

 

“Nope, it’s just a regular day. Nothing special about it.” I said.

 

“Oh, then could you… would you maybe want to go out for dinner and a movie? With me?” Colin said.

 

“Uh That’s really nice of you but I have plans, Rebekah planned a huge dinner for the family.” I said.

 

“Oh some other time then.” Colin said.

 

“Yeah maybe.” I said.

 

“Well I hope you have a great day.” He said.

 

“Thank Colin.” I said handing him back his clip board.

 

Once he was out Rebekah gave me a look. “So he’s totally into you.”

 

“What?” I said.

 

“Colin, the handsome distributer, always comes all the way in to say hi to you and makes this delivery first. Just asked you out?” Rebekah said.

 

“He’s not into me.” I said.

 

“Oh really?” She said as one of the waitresses walked in. “Laura, Is Colin into Cal?”

 

“Oh he has it bad for her.” Laura said. “Did he finally ask you out?”

 

“He’s just a co-worker.” I said.

 

“Who totally wants to get into your pants.” Rebekah said.

 

“Bekah!” I said.

 

“It’s so obvious. He’s cute, you should give him a chance.” She said. “When was the last time you went on a date? Wait have you ever been on a date?”

 

“I’ve been on a date before. Didn’t work out.” I said rubbing my wrists.

 

“Was it one of them?” Rebekah asked.

 

“No.” I said. “I’m fine on my own. Better that way.”

 

“Hey, Just saw Colin leave, you ready?” Marcel asked.

 

“Yeah, just need to finish up inventory.” I said.

 

“Which I will do.” Rebekah said standing up. “Shoot me a text when you’re heading back.”

 

“Will do.” I said heading out with Dad. We walked down the block to a small little bistro and took a seat in the back corner. “What’s up?”

 

“I uh… You know that even if we’re not related you’re a part of this family, you’re my daughter and I love you.” Marcel said.

 

“I know.” I said.

 

“That being said.” Dad said pulling out an envelope. “I had Elijah draw these up years ago before everything. They’re adoption papers. It probably doesn’t mean much now you’re eighteen but we could still make it official.”

 

“You want to adopt me?” I asked.

 

“A piece of paper doesn’t mean anything but if you want to take my name…” He started.

 

“This would leave a paper trail. Easy to trace for anyone.” I said making dad frown. “But I do need a new Fake ID, Callie Gerard has a nice ring to it.”

 

“No Calliope?” Dad said smirking.

 

“Nothing could ever make me go back to that horrible name. I’m pretty sure mom was stoned when she filled out my Birth Certificate.” I said.

 

“That might be true.” Dad said chuckling. “She did love her martinis.”

 

“frozen glass and gin, swirl the vermouth in the glass, dump it, pour the gin two thirds of the way, cut a wide twist of lemon fold the peel facing out, squeeze it onto the top, dab around the rim and whatever you do…” I started.

 

“Don’t murder it by adding Ice ever.” We said at the same time before laughing.

 

“So specific.” Marcel said.

 

“Only thing she ever drank.” I said.

 

“Practically bit the head off any bartender that tried to give her anything but.” Marcel said.

 

“She was a real piece of work.” I said.

 

“That she was.” He said as his phone started ringing. “Work.”

 

“It’s okay, I have to go get Beks anyway.” I said. “See you at dinner.”

 

“Remember your sister is doing all of this because she loves you.” Marcel said.

 

“I know. I’ll let her spoil me.” I said.

 

**Two hours later-**

 

“Beks…” I said.

 

“Don’t say it.” She said.

 

“I won’t but it’s true.” I said.

 

“Cal, it’s going to be okay.” Rebekah said.

 

“Okay? We got kidnapped in broad daylight, we’re tied up and being held ransom by trigger happy gunmen. What part of this is okay?” I said.

  

“Rebekah Mikaelson and… I don’t believe we’ve met?” A woman said. “Do you prefer Liz or Cal as everyone seems to call you?”

 

“Who the hell are you?” I asked.

 

“I’m surprised they haven’t told you about me.” She said tucking my hair behind my ear. “You’ve been living under their roof for so long, I’d have thought you’d know by now.”

 

“Guess it never came up.” I said.

 

“Francesca let her go, she doesn’t have anything to do with us.”  Rebekah said.

 

“Of course she does, Marcel loves her. You’re trying to protect her. She’s leverage.” Francesca answered before looking down at my necklace. “Pretty.” She said before yanking it off of me. “Let’s see how much your family really cares about you.”

 

She walked out and closed the door behind her.

 

“What a bitch.” I said.

 

“You have no idea.” Rebekah said.

 

“Guerrera Cartel?” I asked.

 

“Yes.” Rebekah said.

 

“You know I have to say it.” I said.

 

“No you don’t but you’re still going to say it.” Rebekah said.

 

“I freaking told you so.” I said.

 

“It could have happened any other day.” Rebekah said.

 

“But it didn’t, it’s always today. This day is cursed.” I said.

 

“It’s a slight hiccup we’ll be back home in an hour or so, have dinner, you’ll blow out the candles on your cake and open presents. And we’ll do it again next year, maybe without the kidnapping.” She said.

 

“Maybe?” I said skeptically.

 

“You never know.” Rebekah said struggling against her restraints.

 

“Yeah, next year it could be The Bratva or Satan’s spawn.” I said.

 

“Yeah but until then…” Rebekah said freeing herself. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

 

“How did you do that?” I asked.

 

“Nail file.” Rebekah said quickly getting me loose.

 

“Maybe spas aren’t so bad.” I said.

 

“Maybe next time we’ll actually make it inside.” She said. “Until then, we have a dinner to get to.”

 

We were almost out of the warehouse when we got caught. Of course by then all of Nik and Elijah’s guards had already swarmed the place and taken almost everyone out. We walked out of there and went home.

 

We walked into the courtyard where Everyone was waiting for us.

 

“Cal!” Marcel said rushing to check on me. “Are you okay?”  

 

“We’re fine.” I said.

 

“A few scratches.” Rebekah said.

 

“So dinner?” I asked.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Elijah said.

 

“I’ve been through worse.” I said walking into the dining room and sitting down.

 

“The day isn’t over and there’s still time to turn it around.” Rebekah said sitting down. It was about a minute before everyone joined in. We ate and they sang happy birthday before cutting the cake.

 

“Time for presents.” Kol said.

 

“Actually you got one in the mail.” Nik said bringing it over.

 

“Probably from Josh.” Rebekah said.

 

“You told him it was my birthday?” I asked.

 

“Will mentioned something about it to him. Said you probably wouldn’t want to celebrate it.” Kol said.

 

“Smart man.” I said taking the box from Nik. I looked at it and noticed there was no return address or even a label from the delivery company.

 

I slowly cut the tape and lifted the top off. I saw what was inside dropped the box to the floor.

 

“Woah.” Kol said.

 

“Uh, Is that a dead bird?!” Rebekah said.

 

“Bird with a broken neck.” I said.

 

“Cal?” Marcel said.

 

I bent down and pulled out the card that was always included.

 

_Happy Birthday Calliope, Enjoy It’ll be your last._

“Nothing good ever happens April thirteenth.” I said. “He knows I’m here.”

 

“Shit.” Kol said.

 

“It doesn’t matter, he won’t get near you.” Marcel said.

 

“Dad.” I said.

 

“We can get guards to secure the perimeter, keep an eye to see if he comes into the city. And escort…” Elijah started.

 

“No.” I said.

 

“Cal he wants you dead.”Kol said.

 

“I know that and I also know that it doesn’t matter who stands in his way he will find a way to get to me. You put up a fight it will only be a matter of time before the dead bodies start piling up on our doorsteps.” I said.

 

“Then what are we supposed to do?!” Marcel shouted.

 

“We don’t do anything.” I said. “The target is on my back, this is on me.”

 

“Are you insane?!” Rebekah shouted.

 

“Beks, it’s the only way.” I said.

 

“The last time you disappeared we didn’t see you for almost ten years!” She exclaimed.

 

“I stay and he’ll go after all of you. If I leave it stays between the two of us.” I said.

 

“And where would you go where he won’t find you?” Elijah said.

 

“I’ll figure something out. I’ll go North or maybe I’ll leave the country. The less you know the better.” I said.

 

“He found you before.” Rebekah said. “He’ll do it again.”

 

“Then I better move fast.” I said


	2. Chapter 2

I ran into the room and quickly started packing. I grabbed a few changes of clothes. Nothing fashionable just practical clothes. I needed to blend in not stick out. I grabbed my laptop and put it in it’s bag. I grabbed my phone and took out the sim card and flushed it down the toilet before smashing the phone.

 

“A bit much don’t you think?” Kol said.

 

“You’d be surprised how much of a digital fingerprint can be put together from your phone. Just because it’s deleted doesn’t mean its gone forever.” I said.

 

“Laptop?” Kol said.

 

“Outfitted the hard drive with a scrambler after I bought it, can’t be traced.” I said.

 

“You really do have it all worked out.” He said.

 

“Not my first time.” I said picking up my two bags before heading downstairs.

 

“Cal, you don’t have to do this.” Marcel tried to talk me out of it again.

 

“Yes I do. This is a warning. If I ignore it in less that three days people will start dying.” I said. “It’s the only way.”

 

“Cal we just got you back.” Rebekah said.

 

“It’s not forever.” I said. “It might be a while before we see each other again but we will run into each other again.”

 

“Hopefully not another nine years.” Nik said.

 

“More like six to nine months. Long enough to find somewhere to settle down for a bit. I’ll send you a postcard.” I said.

 

I don’t think it’ll take you that long this time.” Elijah said handing me a duffle bag. “An advance on your inheritance. Your mother left you a hefty nest egg in a trust to be given to you on your eighteenth birthday. Already transferred everything to different accounts in the Cayman, Bahamas and a Swiss bank. Everything you’ll need is in here.”

 

“Thank you.” I said. “I’m… going to take the car. Drive it out of town. Report it stolen in a day or so.”

 

“I can get a jet, go wherever you want.” Marcel offered.

 

“too obvious. He’ll know you hired it, look at records. This is better.” I said.

 

“Be careful.” He said.

 

“Always am.” I said before I hugged him.

 

When He finally let me go Rebekah pulled me into a hug.

 

“It’s going to be okay beks.” I said.

 

“If you need anything call and I’ll be on the first flight to where ever you’re going.” She said.

 

“I know.” I said before letting go.

 

“Stay out of trouble.” I told Kol.

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Kol said with a smirk.

 

I headed to the garage and drove away as fast as I could until I got to Birmingham. I ditched the car and bought a bus ticket to Atlanta. Still wasn’t sure where I was going but this was good. All of my moves were random and there was no pattern. I had time.

 

The bus ride was uneventful, It was mid day by the time I got to Atlanta. I stopped by a pharmacy to pick up some snack and while I was at it a new disguise. Never saw the point in it before but now… it couldn’t hurt.

 

I picked a motel closest to the bus station that was sketchy but they took cash. Who cares if it was rented by the hours.

 

I turned on the news and got to work on my hair. Of course the first article on the news just happened to be about them and a charity gala the Stark foundation was hosting.

 

I watched Tony give some interview about the cause they were raising money and I couldn’t help but tear up. They idiots lied to my face for months, but I still missed them.

 

‘Fuck pull it together Cal’ I thought wiping the tears from my face.

 

I got to work on my hair and by the time I was done my light brown hair was copper colored.

 

 

I pulled out my laptop and started looking through a map. I marked everyplace I had already been to and could never go back to. There was more red on that map then green. Guess It was time to consider broadening my options. I had the money to pull it off now. I looked zoomed out and looked around. Europe. South America. Asia. Or Canada.

 

Canada was closer. Good health care. But it was cold.

 

South… too sunny.

 

Asia… Triad and Yakuza.

 

Europe… more places to hide, easier to dodge old enemies. Lots to see. The UK had pretty great health care. France did too. Great food.

 

“London it is.” I said. I pulled out a burner phone and dialed the number.

 

“Yo.” He greeted.

 

“I need a job done.” I said.

 

“Secure line?” he asked.

 

“Always.” I answered.

 

“Return customer?” He asked.

 

“Hayley and Liz.” I said.

 

“Adams and Forbes?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said.

 

“It’s been a while. You want the usual, ID, birth certificate, SSN…” He started.

 

“That and I need a passport. Going abroad.” I said.

 

“Where too?” He asked.

 

“Europe, might move around for a while.” I said.

 

“You’re going to need an EU passport. Easier to move around.” Max said.

 

“UK?” I asked.

 

“Good choice. It’s going to take some time.” He said.

 

“I need a rush job.” I said.

 

“It’ll be double the usual then.” He said.

 

“Won’t be a problem.” I said looking at the duffle bag stuffed with cash.

 

“I can have it for you in three days.” Max said.

 

“Perfect. Usual spot?” I asked.

 

“Noon at the middle of the bridge.” He said.

 

“See you then.” I said before hanging up.

 

Three days. Just have to make it three days and go into New York without being seen by anyone I know, grab my new Identity and get on a plane to my new life. Easy.

 

**Three Days Later-**

I forgot how much I missed the city. Everything there was to see and do. All of my favorite coffee shops and take out places. Too bad I couldn’t go to any of them without risking being seen.

 

I holed up in my motel room after I arrived late the night before the meeting. It was the same as the rest of the places I had stayed along the way. Paid cash, lumpy mattresses. Noisy neighbors and cable TV.

 

That morning I went out for a walk. I put on some glasses and left my hair down. My outfit of light grey jeans and a white top with black booties were functional. It was a bit breezy today so the faux fur vested leather sleeved jacket topped the look. I tucked my necklace under my shirt to keep it hidden.

 

 

I grabbed my laptop case and headed out making sure to lock up and put up the do not disturb sign. The cash was hidden but better safe than sorry.

 

I walked down my old street. Will was at school by now. Always took early morning classes so he’d have more time at work or time at the library.

 

I went into an old coffee shop and hoped this disguise while subtle did work.

 

I ordered my usual and the barista smiled without a hint of familiarity. I took a seat outside and watched people pass by until I saw a very familiar face walk down the street. Josh was about to walk into the shop when I told him.

 

“Don’t forget the two extra shot.” I said. “It’s finals he’s drinking to stay awake not the taste.”

 

“Cal?” he said.

 

“Hey stranger.” I said.

 

“What are you doing here?” He said hugging me.

 

“Just passing through.” I said. “I’m leaving tonight.”

 

“Everything okay?” Josh asked.

 

“Nothing I can’t handle.” I answered. “How’s everything?”

 

“It’s good. Cutting down on the hours. Mostly a few jobs here and there.” Josh said. “Will’s good. Acing all of his classes. Nate moved into your old room. Didn’t want to live with the douchebag and dog walker.”

 

“Nate’s a loyal friend.” I said.

 

“He misses you. Keeps all of your things in storage.” Josh said. “They do too. Haven’t stopped looking for you since you left.”

 

“Never doubted they would.” I said.

 

“Are you going to see them?” He asked.

 

“I’m not here for them.” I said. “Just passing through.”

 

“Then why are you talking to me?” Josh asked.

 

“I’m going to be gone for a while. I doubt it’ll come to this but if it does there’s fake ID’s and everything you’d need to disappear with Will and Nate. And there’s a loose floorboard under the coffee table, put this in there.” I said handing him Will’s old laptop bag filled with money. Josh hesitantly took it. He opened it and looked at me shocked.

 

“Cal, why would we ever need this?” he asked anxiously.

 

“It won’t come to that but if it does don’t hesitate.” I said.

 

“Will doesn’t know what I do for a living.” Josh said.

 

“He doesn’t even know my real name and he’s better off not knowing.” I said looking at the time. “I have to get going.”

 

“You sure you don’t want to see him?” Josh asked.

 

“It’s better this way.” I said. “Until next time.”

 

“Stay safe.” Josh said.

 

With that I made my way to Central Park. I was early but I didn’t mind. It was a nice day despite the breeze.

 

I also got a pretty great view of Avengers Tower. Hard to believe that just a few months ago I was staying there.

 

I looked around the park seeing people enjoying the day walking their dogs or just going on a walk.

 

I smiled and took a drink of my coffee. I was a bit distracted that I didn’t notice a brown haired husky with green eyes rubbing against my legs.

 

“Hi there sweetie.” I said offering my hand to sniff me.

 

I knelt down and noticed the envelope peeking out of his vest. I slipped it out and he was visibly relieved.

 

“Rex! There you are.” Max greeted.

 

“I was wondering where his owner was.” I said but then I noticed a very familiar Labrador on the other side of the bridge.

 

“Almost didn’t recognize you.” He said just as I saw Clint. I hugged Max. “Oh! Good to see you too Claire.”

 

“Payment’s in your coat pocket.” I said pulling away.

 

“Thanks?” he said.

 

“Put your arm around me, laugh and walk.” I said with an English accent Like Rebekah and Kol’s.

 

“Okay.” He said putting an arm around my shoulder as we started walking. “Everything alright?”

 

“Just someone I’m hiding from.” I said continuing the accent as we laughed.

 

He pulled me close and hugged me as Clint walked by with Lucky. Lucky started barking towards me.

 

“Lucky, hey.” Clint started.

 

“WOOF!” Lucky barked. Smart dog.

 

“Sorry about him.” Clint says.

 

“It’s fine.” Max says before we walked away. Once Clint was out of sight he took his arm off. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, thanks for… that.” I said.

 

“Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable. He walked away pretty fast.” Max said.

 

“I’ll remember that.” I said.

 

“Well Claire, do you need anything else? Escort?” He offered.

 

“I’ve got it from here. Also gave you a bit extra for the trouble and for your discretion.” I said.

 

“The discretion is always included.” Max said.

 

“And it’s appreciated.” I said.

 

“Good luck Claire.” He said.

 

I nodded before going to grab lunch. I should probably keep the accent, good practice for London.

 

I sat down on a bench and enjoyed the sunshine for a while.

 

That was until a furry light brown haired Labrador jumped on the bench and tackled me affectionately. Licking my face.

 

“Oh, Lucky.” I said laughing. “Oh stop stop.” I said finally pushing him away. He started whimpering and I scratched his ears.

 

“I missed you too buddy.” I said. Looking around I couldn’t see Clint. “Did you ditch Clint to find me? Huh? Yes you did. Smart boy.” I said kissing the top of his head. I could hear Clint shouting for Lucky.

 

“I’m sorry buddy but I have to go.” I said and he whined as I got up. He jumped down and started following me. When I stopped he barked and whined. “No, you have to stay. Look out for that clutz okay? Take care of him.”

 

He whined again. “Go find Clint buddy. Go.” I said and Lucky ran off. I sighed before walking away.

 

**One Month Later-**

 

London was well, cold and rainy but pleasant. Lots of history and art. I found a nice apartment in Chelsea. Having money did make thing easier though not having to work gave me a lot of time to kill. Too much time.

 

**Two Weeks Later-**

 

“Chug Chug Chug Chug.” The crowd cheered as I finished my pint.

 

“Thirty seconds new record!” The bartender cheered.

 

“WOAH!!!!” I cheered.

 

**Two Months Later-**   
  


“Wow that is some good shit.” I said.

 

“I aim to please.” A guy said. “Best Amsterdam has to offer.”

 

“Well best I’ve ever had.” I said.

 

“I’m Aiden.” The guy said.

 

“Claire.” I answered.

 

“What brings you to Amsterdam?” He asked.

 

“I want to forget.” I said. “Booze wasn’t doing it for me anymore.”

 

“Don’t think this will help then.” He said.

 

“No it won’t but at least I don’t feel as shitty.” I said giggling.

 

“Who’s the guy?” He asked.

 

“Not a guy.” I said “I’m giving up. My clocks ticking and I’m tired of running. I’m done.”

 

“You sound like you’re dying.” He said.

 

“I kinda am.” I said.

 

“Did you make a bucket list yet?” He asked.

 

“Bucket list?” I said. “You mean get my affairs in order? My lawyer will know what to do.”

 

“No your bucket list. The list of everything you want to do before you kick the bucket?” He elaborated.

 

“Travel, check. Make amends, there’s never going to be enough time for that, meet the soulmates, check, that’s all that really matters.” I said.

 

“Well if I was about to die I’d live it up while I still could. Booze, check, drugs, check, Sex?” he asked looking at his bag of pills.

 

“Pass.” I said. “Anything in this magical baggie help lighten the mood.”

 

“You want to go up or down?” He asked.

 

“Nights young, let’s go up.” I said and he put one in my hand. “have fun.”

 

**Four Months Later-**

“You know it’s the strangest thing.” Aiden slurred. “When you get sloshed you almost sound American?”

 

I couldn’t stop laughing, “I think all that beer went to your head.” I slurred.

 

“Maybe.” He said smiling. “You know it’s been four months and you know everything about me. But I don’t know anything about you. I don’t even know what your really hair color is.”

 

“You know what you need to know.” I said shot gunning another beer.

 

“That you can shot gun a beer in under a minute? Out drink a two hundred pound man?” he said.

 

“Well my name’s Claire, from London and I like traveling and getting sloshed with you.” I said. “We’re friends, drinking buddies because…”

 

“You’re only an alcoholic if you drink alone.” He finished before we clinked our mugs and chugged.

 

“Cal.” Someone said sitting next to me.

 

“Kol!” I cheered.

 

“Bloody hell you’re drunk.” He said.

 

“So drunk, and a tiny bit high.” Aiden said.

 

“Who’s this guy?” Kol asked.

 

“It’s Aiden.” I said.

 

“Oh boy.” He said. “Come on sis, Beks and I have been tracking you down since Belfast.”

 

“Belfast.” Aiden and I cheered.

 

“We should go again.” I said.

 

“No go to Dublin on St. Patrick’s day.” Aiden said.

 

“Why not go now?” I said.

 

“This is why we’re friends.” Aiden sang.

 

“Let’s go.” Kol said getting up.

 

“Nooooo” I whined. “I wanna stay.”

 

“Wasn’t asking.” Kol said before throwing me over his shoulder.

 

“Kol!!!!” I whined.

 

“Wait for me!” Aiden said stumbling after us.

 

When we got to the car I got thrown in the back seat and Aiden jumped in after me.

 

“Is he your ex?” Aiden asked making me laugh.

 

“That’s my brother.” I said giggling as the doors opened. “Becky!!!!”

 

“You really are sloshed.” She said.

 

“I missed you.” I said hugging her before throwing up.

 

“Oh why Buah!” Aiden said throwing up. “Uh.”

 

“Uh.” Rebekah said grossed out. “Kol, hurry up.”

 

**The Next Morning-**

 

I woke up in the bathroom hugging the toilet next to Aiden.

 

“Aiden?” I asked.

 

“Oh shut up.” He groaned.

 

“What the hell?” I asked when I noticed the hand cuff on his hand. When I reached over to him I noticed I was also handcuffed. “Shit.”

 

“Aiden get up.” I said.

 

“no.” he whined.

 

“Aiden.” I whispered harshly as I heard footsteps. “Get up.”

 

The door opened and there was Rebekah holding a tray with two bowls of soup.

 

“Oh good you’re up.” She said.

 

“Beks?” I said relieved. “Shit. I thought you were… fuck you scared me.”

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She said.

 

“Ow too loud.” I groaned.

 

“You were supposed to get in touch when you were safe. We’ve been worried sick!” She shouted.

 

“Claire what is that loud screeching sound?” Aiden groaned.

 

“That would be my sister.” I said.

 

“Sister?” Aiden said opening his eyes. “Wow is everyone in your family hot?”

 

“Who the hell is this?” She asked.

 

“Aiden.” I said.

 

“Hi” Aiden said smiling.

 

“Any chance you can uh…” I said lifting up the handcuffs.

 

“Not until you’re completely sober. Booze is one thing, pills and blow?! How stupid can you be?!” She shouted.

 

“For the record the booze was usual, the pills and weed were recreational. Never used blow.” I said.

 

“I used everything.” He said.

 

“I thought you quit blow?” I asked.

 

“I lied.” He said.

 

“Well congrats, you two idiots are staying here until it’s out of your system.” She said.

 

“What?” I said.

 

“You spent the past six months getting hammered and self medicating across Europe with this complete stranger.” Rebekah said.

 

“What else was I supposed to do?” I said. “There is not end to this. I run he finds me he kills whoever is in his way, tortures me and sends me running again. I can’t do it anymore beks. I can’t.” I cried.

 

“Claire?” Aiden said sitting up.

 

“Sober up.” Rebekah said putting down the tray. “We’ll talk later.”

 

With that she walked away and left us there.

 

“Claire what’s going on?” Aiden asked.

 

**The Next Morning-**

I was sober and shaky but the withdrawal was hitting Aiden harder. He was sweating and constantly nauseous.

 

“So you have a brother, not Kol. And he’s insane” Aiden said resting his head on my lap.

 

“Pretty much.” I said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

 

“And Claire isn’t your real name.” he said.

 

“Not even British.” I said.

 

“That explains why you suddenly have no accent.” He said.

 

“Everyone has an accent.” I retorted.

 

“What happens now?” Aiden said.

 

“Now, you sober up, for real this time and you go wherever you want.” I said.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he said sitting up.

 

“Exactly what it sounds like.” I said. “You need to leave and get as far away from me as possible. I have a target on my back and if you stay near me so will you.”

 

“I’m not leaving you idiot.” Aiden said.

 

“Aiden.” I said.

 

“Don’t even think about it. You stood by me during the divorce and the mess I was after and still am, I’m sticking with you, even if it’s just moral support.” He said.

 

“And staying sober.” I said.

 

“Are you fucking kidding?” Aiden said.

 

“No drugs but occasional drinks. Occasionally.” I said.

 

“I can live with that.” Aiden said. “If I can live through this.” He said puking.

 

“We’ll get there.” I said rubbing his back.

 

By the time Aiden finally got it all out of his system Kol and Rebekah finally let us go.

 

“So what now?” I said sitting on my living room couch.

 

“Is he staying?” Rebekah asked.

 

“He’s currently living here so yeah.” I said.

 

“Are you two…” Kol said.

 

“No.” We said at the same time.

 

“Still a virgin pay up.” Rebekah said.

 

“You’re a virgin?!” Aiden said

 

“You didn’t know?” Kol said.

 

“I thought you never gave guys the time of day because you were hung up on an ex or something.” Aiden said.

 

“Guys, more important things to talk about other than my sex life.” I said.

 

“Okay let’s talk about Delilah.” Rebekah said.

 

“Why would I want to talk about her?” I said.

 

“Who’s Delilah?” Aiden asked.

 

“Brother’s soulmate.” I said.

 

“Also his wife.” Kol said.

 

“They got married?” I asked.

 

“They did, then she left him and she disappeared.” Rebekah said.

 

“You sure he didn’t kill her in a fit of rage?” I asked.

 

“Is that something he normally does?” Aiden asked.

 

“Yes.” We all said.

 

“And she’s still alive. She hired one of the best forgers I know and bought three identities and plane tickets. One to Canada, another to Hong Kong and the last one to Bucharest.” Kol said.

 

“Canada’s not far away enough, The triad wants her dead and her family disowned her after not going through with the wedding.” I answered.

 

“And they’re all dead.” Rebekah said.

 

“What are you talking about?” I said.

 

“Everyone, mother father aunts uncles cousins, children and babies all dead in their compound.” Kol said. “All except Javi who showed up dead in Berlin two months ago.” Kol said passing me a file.

 

I opened it and saw the crime scene photos. It was Javi alright.

 

“Gunshot wound,” I said.

 

“No foul play. No struggle.” He said.

 

“It was someone he knew.” Rebekah said.

 

“Except he had no friends. He was living in a small apartment in Berlin. Not the usual five star accommodations.” I said.

 

“Perfect for hiding though. Sound familiar?” She asked.

 

“You think Delilah killed her uncle? The uncle who trained and raised her, who she was unconditionally loyal to? I seriously doubt that.” I said.

 

“Can you stop shooting us down and think it through? She ran from him scared. Her family mysteriously turned up dead one morning, Her uncle who somehow escaped the massacre died two months ago in Berlin over a year later. You could never fight him head on but you can hit him where it hurts.” Rebekah said.

 

“You want me to track down the Romani’s golden child, prized assassin in the hopes that she’ll help me take out her soulmate? There’s no way she’ll ever go for it.” I said.

 

“So what? You’re going to keep running away pissing your life away in dive bars waiting for him to show up and finish what he started?” Rebekah said angrily.

 

“My days are numbered Beks. I may as well live it up while I can.” I said.

 

“They don’t have to be. You have made it through worse. You have pulled off the impossible, you can do it again.” Kol said. “Are you really going to give that arse the satisfaction of getting his way?”

 

“If it means no one else has to die, then yeah.” I said. “There’s nothing left for me.”

 

“Nothing left? What about us?! We’re supposed to be family!” She shouted.

 

“You know what I mean.” I said.

 

“You’re not my sister.” Rebekah said. “Because the sister I know and love, who I would fight tooth and nail to protect wouldn’t give up without a fight. I don’t know who you are anymore.”

 

With that Rebekah stormed out.

 

“Pushing us away isn’t going to keep us safe Cal. He’ll never stop. If you go down he’ll just move on to his next target and the next and all that blood will be on your hands too.” Kol said throwing down the files on the coffee table. “Think about it.”

 

He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

 

Aiden and I sat on the couch not talking or even moving.

 

“I…” He started.

 

“Don’t say it.” I said.

 

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” He said. “But I could really go for a pizza right about now.”

 

“That actually does sound really good.” I said.

 

**Thirty Minutes Later-**

 

“Mh did pizza always taste this good.” Aiden said.

 

“Wow, is it from a different place?” I said.

 

“Same place as always.” Aiden said.

 

“Well guess getting everything out of our system isn’t blocking our senses anymore.” I said. “that or after four days of non stop puking and broth everything tastes good.”

 

“I think this is the first time we’ve been sober together.” He said.

 

“What? No. What about Venice? The morning after…” I said.

 

“Wine tour.” Aiden said.

 

“Amsterdam? No we were blazing it the entire time.” I said.

 

“Blazing it. That American accent is going to take some getting used to.” Aiden said laughing.

 

“Wait after you moved in we went a few days without going to bars and clubbing.” I said.

 

“I got half the wine cellar in the divorce. Drank all the 45’s because it was the year of the wine served at our reception.” Aiden said.

 

“Right, we played Edward forty fives .” I said laughing. “Wow, This is the first time in over six months I’m sober.”

 

“Eight months for me.” Aiden said. “She made me miserable, we made each other miserable and ending things was the right thing to do but it is just one more thing in the very long list of things I screwed up. I lost fifty million pounds for fucks sake.”

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“Used to work in stocks.” He said.

 

“Oh.” I said. “Used to play with stocks.”

 

“I thought you were a trust fund brat?” He asked.

 

“I am, just that I put together my own trust fund.” I said.

 

“back when you were Cal?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said and Aiden reached over to pick up the files Kol and Rebekah left. “You might not want to look through those. Not pretty.”

 

“Why are you so afraid?” Aiden asked.

 

“I’m not scared.” I said.

 

“Yes you are. I’ve been by your side everyday for months. I thought you were alone in the world but you’re not, you have siblings who would go to the ends of the Earth for you. Who handcuffed you to a bathroom handrail to get you better. If my brother ever cared at least half as much as Rebekah and Kol did the past couple of days then maybe I wouldn’t be as screwed up as I am now.” Aiden said.

 

“I gave up fighting a long time ago.” I said. “They should do the same. They’re going to get themselves killed.”

 

“Am I also nothing?” Aiden said.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“You said you had nothing left, Am I also nothing?” He asked.

 

“You’d be better off if we went our separate ways.” I said honestly.

 

“I can make that choice for myself.” He said.

 

“If he finds me and you’re here he’ll go after you too.” I said.

 

“If he finds you.” Aiden said. “Doesn’t sound like something someone who’s given up would say.”

 

“Aiden…” I warned.

 

“Claire do you really want to die? You’re twenty one.” He said.

 

“Eighteen actually.” I corrected.

 

“Eighteen? Bloody hell, you’re barely legal.” He said. “You’re eighteen, you’re just getting started. You have time and a chance to stay alive why not take it?”

 

“Because I’m screwed either way. On one end I have a psychopath who actually named his favorite knife mister pointy and on the other end we have an assassin prodigy who has no sense of loyalty and will probably kill me on sight, there is no winning here.” I said.

 

“So you’d rather just sit here in your posh apartment and wait for him to knock on your door? The way I see it, it’s a long shot but if there’s one thing I learned with stocks, the bigger the risk the bigger the reward, you just need to have the guts to take that chance.” With that he got up and went to his room for the night.

 

I sat there and stared at the file. Damned if I do damned if I don’t.

 

I could stay in my nice apartment until the dead birds start showing up or I could take a chance and find the only person Hadrian has ever cared about in the slightest who can be just as deadly as him.

 

Guess I could at least take a look. I thought picking up the stack of files and opening up the first one.


	3. Chapter 3

 

A blood bath would be an understatement to describe the crime scene photos in that file. All of Delilah’s family together under one roof for a family dinner. Babies in their cribs. Children in their beds and play rooms. Aunts and uncles in the living room. Servants in the kitchen.

 

It was brutal. A few of them had defensive wounds or drag marks from when they tried to crawl away in their last moments.

 

But then some of them didn’t even see it coming. Delilah’s parents were sitting down in their private study. Her mom was still holding a book she was reading and her father leaning back in his chair. They didn’t put up a fight.

 

Then there was the issue of the mangled body in the same room that was only identified by a ring. The same ring Javi and his brother wore. They each had their initials engraved on the band. That was the only way the body was identified. I looked through the crime scene photos and focused on the body.

 

When I saw the arm I could tell it was staged. Javi had a tattoo on his forearm, this one didn’t have one.

 

Javi was there or at least knew what was going to happen. It was a set up. That’s why hardly anyone put up a fight.

 

It was an inside job.

 

I kept looking through it all and slowly it all started coming together.

 

“Have you been up all night?” Aiden said as he walked in.

 

“It’s morning?” I said.

 

“Yeah, wow.” He said looking at the collage I had put together on the wall.

 

“I think Rebekah and Kol might be onto something.” I said.

 

“I thought you said, it was a lost cause?” Aiden said.

 

“I did until I realized there might be another way. You ever heard that saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?” I asked.

 

“It’s from the art of war I think?” Aiden said.

 

“Well I think I might have a new bestie.” I said.

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

I stood outside the apartment building leaning against the red Ferrari Kol had probably rented gotten for himself waiting for Rebekah and Kol to show up. It was about ten minutes before they both walked out of the building.

 

“Didn’t expect to see you here.” She said.

 

“I wasn’t sure I’d be here.” I said. “I looked over the files, and you’re onto something.”

 

“Of course we are, that’s what we’ve been trying to tell you.” Kol said.

 

“So you know that the murder of Delilah’s family was an inside job and that Javi probably had something to do with it? Or that the building he was living in in Berlin was a former Romani safehouse with tunnels in the basement they used to smuggle things from the West to east side of the city during the cold war?” I said.

 

“We had a hunch.” Kol said.

 

“Does this mean you’re finally going to get off your arse and fight back?” Rebekah said.

 

“No it means I owe you both an apology and that we have a long shot but we’ve done more with less.” I said. “I’m sorry guys.”

 

“Let’s just blame it on the withdrawal and call it even.” Kol said. “Speaking of don’t do that again.”

 

“I swear tequila will be the strongest thing I ever take from now on.” I said.

 

“Good, Now what do we do?” Rebekah asked.

 

**Two Months later-**

After relocating to Berlin and tracing Javi’s steps for weeks we still had nothing.

 

“The man sent people to his death and trained assassins how could he be this… normal?” Kol said.

 

“I swear watching paint dry is better than this.” Aiden said. “How much cat food did the man need?”

 

“Did he even own a cat?” Rebekah said.

 

“We need a break.” I said closing the computer. “If I have to keep watching the most boring routine that’s ever existed I am going to lose it.”

 

“Well, I got invited to this art tech gala. An old friend is hosting it. There’s free expensive booze.” Aiden offered. “Though unfortunately my wanker of a brother will be there.”

 

“I could go for free drinks.” Kol said.

 

“Actually, I think I’ll skip out and head back to London for a few days. Spend some time with John.” Rebekah said.

 

“You should, not like we’re getting anywhere with this.” I said.

 

“It’s a black tie event.” Aiden said.

 

“I’m going to need a dress.” I said.

 

“I have just the thing.” Rebekah said leading me to her room.

 

I forget that Rebekah has a tendency to over pack and always has an outfit for every occasion. I shouldn’t have been surprised when she pulled out a floor length white beading with a v-neck and a low back.

 

[](http://g04.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB10fwUaogQMeJjy0Feq6xOEVXaO/New-Arrival-Luxury-Beading-Navy-Blue-Long-Mermaid-Evening-Dresses-Tulle-V-Neck-Backless-Prom-Party.jpg_220x220.jpg) 

“This is probably the best dress you’ve ever picked out for me.” I said.

 

“I thought you might like it. It goes with your hair color. Very old Hollywood glamour.” She said running her fingers through my copper hair.

 

“Hair up or down?” I asked.

 

“Down but part it to the side.” She said. “Shoes and earrings and you’re set.”

 

“Thanks Beks.” I said.

 

“No problem. Have fun.” She said before heading out.

 

**Two Hours Later-**

 

“Cal are you almost done?” Kol complained.

 

“Just a second.” I called out as I put on the earrings.

 

“You’ve been saying that for half an hour.” Aiden complained.

 

I grabbed my clutch and walked out of the room. “You should both know it takes longer for girls than guys.”

 

“Wow.” Aiden said.

 

“Again, takes time.” I said. “We ready?”

 

“Yeah. Car’s downstairs.” Kol said.

 

The three of us piled into the limo and headed to the gala. When we got there all we could see were cameras flashing at some celebrities that had shown up.

 

We walked in and just in time for cocktail hour. We looked around the art exhibition Until Kol split up to go flirt with some woman by the bar.

 

“Shit.” Aiden cursed.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“My wanker of a brother just got here.” Aiden said.

 

“Oh, which one is he?” I asked.

 

“The dark blonde hair, brown eyes, Navy tie.” He said.

 

“Huh, I can see the resemblance.” I said and Aiden frowned. “But you obviously got the good looks.”

 

“That’s something I guess.” He muttered.

 

“Are you going to go say hi or something?” I asked.

 

“Why the hell would I do that?” Aiden snapped.

 

“Because he’s your brother.” I said.

 

“Aren’t you actively avoiding your brother?” He retorted.

 

“Your brother isn’t trying to kill you. Besides don’t you want him to see how well you’re doing? Sober for over two months, you can talk to a woman without trying to sleep with her, and your date is hotter than his.” I said.

 

“I don’t have a date.” Aiden said.

 

“You do now.” I said looping my arm through his.

 

“You’re really making me do this.” He said.

 

“You talked me into going after a Romanian Assassin, which I appreciate. Moral support goes both ways. If you want an out just say Belfast and I’ll get you out.” I said.

 

“Belfast?” he asked.

 

“We left pretty fast.” I said.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” He said before leading me towards his brother.

 

“Matthew.” Aiden said.

 

“Aiden, didn’t know you’d be here.” He said obviously lying.

 

“Well Carys invited me, couldn’t say no.” Aiden said.

 

“Of course. You look well.” Matthew said. “A lot better than the last time.”

 

“Healthy diet and exercise can do that to a person.” Aiden said squeezing my hand anxiously. “That and someone to keep me on track.”

 

“Oh, and who would this beautiful lady be?” Matthew said not even trying to hide the fact that he was checking me out in front of his brother.

 

“Claire Hale, Pleasure.” I said matching Aiden’s accent.

 

“The pleasure is all mine and may I say you are way too gorgeous for my brother. I have no idea what you see in him.” Matthew said.

 

“Well maybe you don’t know your brother as well as you think you do because there is a lot to see.” I said making Aiden smile.

 

“Maybe.” Matthew said with a fake smile. “If you’ll excuse me.”

 

Once he was out of earshot.

 

“What a douche.” I said.

 

“I did warn you.” Aiden said.

 

“I take back what I said before, you didn’t just get the looks, you got personality, and everything else that matters.” I said.

 

“That might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Aiden said.

 

“Want to go look at paint splatters and try to figure out what it’s supposed to be?” I asked.

 

“I’ll go get us drinks first, Meet you at the impressionist serial killer wall.” Aiden said.

 

With that I headed towards the gallery. Art was open to interpretations. Some of them I could see the emotion the artist put on the canvas, the others well I think a preschool finger painting could pose for one of them.

 

I stopped at a landscape painting but for some reason it was hung upside down.

 

I stood my it just starting at it. I felt someone walk by and I thought it was Aiden.

 

“Is supposed to be upside down or did someone mess up?” I asked.

 

“Well the name of the painting is what side is up?” A familiar voice that wasn’t Aiden said. 

 

I slowly turned around and came face to face with Pepper Potts.

 

Oh Shit.

 

“Pepper!” I said genuinely surprised.

 

“Hayley! I almost didn’t recognize you.” She said before hugging me. “How are you?”

 

“I’m good. Traveling.” I said.

 

“It’s been a year and you just disappeared.” Pepper said.

 

“Yeah I just… I couldn’t be there.” I said.

 

“I’m sorry. I told Tony over and over again to tell you but…” She said.

 

“It’s… It is what it is. He’s never listened no surprise there.” I said.

 

“They miss you.” Pepper said.

 

“Mhm” I said as Aiden came over. “Time for Belfast?” I said hoping he’d catch on.

 

“Yeah We really need to catch that flight.” Aiden said.

 

“Okay. Pepper it was really great seeing you. Take care.” I said giving her a quick hug.

 

“You too sweetie. You should try talking to them, they’ve been looking everywhere for you.” She said.

 

“I’ll think about it. Oh and congrats on the wedding.” I said.

 

“Thank you.” She said before we walked away.

 

“What’s going on.” I said as I looped my arm through Aiden’s. that’s when I noticed a red stain on his sleeve. “Is that blood? What the hell happened?”

 

“I punched Matthew.” He said as I stopped to look for Kol. “Kol snuck out with a blonde, said not to wait up.”

 

“What?” I said as we got into the limo. “Why would you do that?”

 

“Well he stopped me at the bar to ask how much I paid you for the night because he’d love to go a few round with you.” Aiden said.

 

“Fucking Asshole.” I said before opening the limo fridge and wrapping some ice in a towel. I pressed it against Aiden’s hand making him hiss.

 

“Yeah, let’s just say we’re not burying the hatchet anytime soon.” He said.

 

“Well older brothers suck, at least the one’s you’re actually related too. The adopted one’s are awesome.” I said.

 

“How do you know Pepper Potts? And why did she call you Hayley?” Aiden asked.

 

“Hayley is one of my old identities and when I was living in New York I worked for Stark Industries as a PA.” I said.

 

“The CEO of the biggest tech conglomerate in the world just happens to be on a first name basis with a PA?” Aiden asked.

 

“I was her Boss’ PA.” I said.

 

“You worked for Tony Stark?” Aiden said.

 

“Yup. Also this is probably not the best time to say this but my cover’s been blown and we need to leave Berlin as soon as possible.” I said.

 

“Not like we had any leads to go on” He said. “Not London though, the farther away from my family the better.”

 

“You still have that apartment in Paris?” I asked.

 

“Oui.” He said.

 

“Paris it is.”

 

**The Next Day-**

We sent Kol and Rebekah a message to let them know we were heading to Paris after the mess at the gala.

 

Aiden’s apartment ended up being the entire floor of a complex with an elevator that led directly to his living room. The man had great taste in real estate.

 

“You’ve been over all the files Cal.” He said.

 

“We have to be missing something.” I said. “What was the name of the grocery store?”

 

“Schuler Grocers and Post.” Aiden said.

 

“Post?” I asked.

 

“yeah it’s pretty common for grocery stores to have post office windows in them, more common than an actual post office.” Aiden said.

 

I quickly went through my computer files to get the surveillance footage. Most of the time Javi’s grocery bag when he walked in was empty and he came out with groceries but every week or so he’d come in with a filled bag and when he came out it was significantly lighter.

 

“Son of a bitch.” I said. “He’s not just going to the grocery store he’s going to the post office. That’s why his bag is emptier when he leaves. He’s mailing packages.”

 

“To who?” Aiden asked. “You said everyone he knew was dead.”

 

“Not everyone.” I said.

 

“I’ll call Kol before he heads over here. He might be able to get more information from the store.” Aiden said.

 

**Three Days Later-**

Kol and Rebekah finally showed up again and this time with all of the files they managed to get off the Post office computers. Apparently the store was run by a widow of an old business associate.

 

“This is everything we got.” Rebekah said.

 

“Well I can go through the surveillance feed and take out the days Javi wasn’t carrying a package.” I said. “Leaves us with over nine hundred entries. Seriously doubt they had that many customers.”

 

“Wire fraud. Move the money in smaller amounts.” Aiden said and we all stared at him. “I’m rich I know my tax loopholes.”

 

“We need to focus on the packages.” I said. “okay taking into account only the days and the times he was at the store we have fifty packages.”

 

“Fifty.” Rebekah said. “Judging by the weight and frequency, it was a pay out.”

 

“Looks like. Huh…” I said reading through the names.

 

“What?” Kol asked.

 

“Nothing just…” I said typing it out. “Abby, Penelope, Cassie, April….”

 

One by one they all started coming up.

 

“These are all my old aliases.” I said before it hit me. “the safe.”

 

“Safe?” They all said confused.

 

“Mom never threw away any of our fake identities in case we ever had to go back for a safety deposit box or if we had to pass through an old home.” I said. “She kept them all in a safe, I took the unused spares when I left but left the others. Delilah must’ve done the same. Hadrian knew I wouldn’t risk an old alias so he wouldn’t even bother looking.”

 

“These pick up locations are scattered.” Rebekah said.

 

“Maybe not.” I said mapping them out. “It’s one big circle around Hungary.”

 

“Romani territory, she’s bound to have a friend or two in the area.” Kol said.

 

“We got her.” I said.

 

**One Month Later-**

Well turns out we didn’t so much have her as had a general idea what country she was in.

 

“How can we have nothing?” I said.

 

“She’s good at hiding Cal. She learned from the best.” Kol said.

 

“She left us a giant paper trail, she’s not that great.” I said. “At least we still have time.”

 

“Actually… not as much as you’d think.” Rebekah said. “We didn’t want to worry you but, we stopped by your apartment in Berlin and found a package on your doorstep.”

 

“Dead bird?” I asked.

 

“Maggots and all.” Kol said.

 

“Okay, so he’s closing in but it’s okay. We ditched the identity, the apartment is owned by a shell corporation. We have time.” I said trying to stay calm.

 

“It’s going to be okay Cal.” Aiden said.

 

“Yeah.” I said.

 

“You can always run a facial recognition thing right? Like on all those spy movies?” Aiden said.

 

“No we’d need a huge amount of servers, lots of processing power.” I said.

 

“Can’t you hack into one?” Kol said.

 

“With the amount of data it would take to run that program they’d notice right away and cut it off before we get anywhere.” I said.

 

“How expensive is a server farm thing?” Aiden asked.

 

“We’d need one big enough to search every camera in a country so we’re talking at least a billion, or a small one with a data compressor…” I said realizing what the answer was.

 

“Cal?” Aiden said.

 

“Oh I know that look.” Rebekah said. “That’s your idea face.”

 

“Huh.” I said. “I think I know someone who can help.”

 

“then why are you freaking out?” Kol asked.

 

“Because it’s in New York.” I said.

 

“He’s looking for you in Europe, you can be in New York a few days without him noticing.” Kol said.

 

“Yeah about that, I didn’t uh… Hadrian didn’t find me in New York.” I said.

 

“What are you talking about? You said it wasn’t an option.” Rebekah said.

 

“I did but it wasn’t because of Hadrian, I uh…” I started not knowing how to put it into words.

 

“Spit it out already.” Aiden said.

 

“I met my soulmates and they lied to my face about who they were so I left.” I blurted out.

 

“What!!!” They all yelled.

 

“They lied to me for months, encouraged me to go after another guy and when I ended things with him because I had conflicting feelings they told me and I couldn’t deal with it so I left.” I said.

 

“what the bloody hell is wrong with you?!” Rebekah shouted.

 

“It was a messy situation and I suck at dealing with feelings. In hind sight I may have over reacted a bit but they lied to me and you know I don’t do well with people lying.” I said.

 

“So you met all seven already?” Kol asked.

 

“Six out of seven. One of them died.” I said.

 

“Okay we can deal with that after we find the assassin but the clock is ticking and he’s closing in. Can this person you know help?” Aiden said.

 

“Yeah he can.” I said.

 

“Then make the call already.” Rebekah said.

 

I picked up my phone and dialed Pepper’s direct line.

 

“Hello.” She answered.

 

“Hey Pepper.” I said.

 

“Hayley?” She said surprised.

 

“Yeah, do you have time to talk?” I asked.

 

“I have a few minutes before my next meeting. Is everything okay?” Pepper asked concerned.

 

“Yeah just, I need a favor. I need a meeting with him.” I said.

 

“You don’t need a meeting sweetie, you can always just show up. He’d probably even drop everything and fly out to where ever you’re at if you asked him to.” Pepper said.

 

“I know just not ready to see all of them. And it’s more business than personal. Any chance I can get a meeting with him in the next couple of days?” I said.

 

“I’ll get you a meeting Thursday at noon. Does that work for you?” She said.

 

“Friday at noon is perfect. Thanks Pepper.” I said.

 

“Are you coming alone or…” She asked.

 

“A friend might tag along.” I said.

 

“Just checking because you know how Happy can get about badge clearance.” She said.

 

“I do remember. I’ll see you Thursday.” I said before hanging up.

 

“Well?” They asked.

 

“Friday at noon in New York.” I said. “Three days.”

 

“You okay?” Aiden said.

 

“Mhm.” I said going to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and take a swig.

 

“She’s totally freaking out.” Kol said.

 

“Yup.” Rebekah said.

 

**Three Days Later-**

“Why did you spend the last three days trying to get Coachella tickets if we’re not even going to be in California?” Aiden said as we drove to our meeting.

 

“Not for me, for a friend.” I said.

 

“You have friends beside me and your siblings?” Aiden asked.

 

“Will and Josh.” I said. “Didn’t want to risk running into them, plus they just got engaged. It was a gift.”

 

“And the new hair color?” He asked.

 

 

“Disguise.” I said. “Kinda regret it. Look way too much like my mom.”

 

“It looks good just different than what I’m used to.” He said and I looked at my creamy butter blonde hair.

 

“It’s lighter.” I said adjusting the collar of my shirt.

 

“Why are you so nervous?” Aiden asked.

 

“Not nervous.” I said.

 

“It also took you three hours to pick out what you were going to wear.” Aiden said as he parked in the garage across the street.

 

“This coming from the guy who couldn’t decide if he wanted to rent the blue or black Aston Martin to move around New York for less than a day.” I said.

 

“I like driving myself.” He said. “But the black was a good call right?”

 

“Of course.” I said as we got out. I froze as we stood outside the building. “never thought I’d be back here.”

 

“Did you and your boss at least part on good terms?” Aiden said and I cringed at the thought.

 

“He really didn’t want me to go.” I said as we walked in. “Hi Cheryl.”

 

“Hayley!” She cheered before getting out of her seat to say hi. “How are you, oh my god you’re blonde!”

 

“I’m good and yeah, they said blondes have more fun just wanted to see how true that is.” I said laughing.

 

“Well you look amazing as always.” She said.

 

“Hayley.” Happy said.

 

“Happy, you look good. Been hitting the gym?” I said trying to lighten the mood.

 

“you know it.” He said. “Your badge. Keep it on…”

 

“At all times.” I said. “Seriously Aiden, at all times.”

 

“Okay.” Aiden said pinning it to his suit jacket.

 

“Follow me please.” Happy said leading us to the elevator. “Been a while.”

 

“Over a year.” I said. Somehow this was more awkward than I thought it’d be.

 

“Here we are.” Happy said as the door opened.

 

“yup.” I said following him.

 

“Boss will be up in a few minutes. He’s just running behind.” Happy said.

 

“Code for he locked himself in the lab again?” I said.

 

“Pretty much. If you need anything just ask Jarvis. You know the drill.” He said.

 

“Thanks, Happy.” I said before he left. I took my coat off and started pacing.

 

[](https://shilpaahuja.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/best-gossip-girl-winter-outfit-serena-van-der-woodsen-blake-lively-blue-coat-brown-boots.jpg) 

I fixed the sleeved of my black and white hounds tooth top and played with the collar and making sure my skirt hadn’t ridden up.

 

[](https://thefemininitymystique.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/biraz-nostaljimlmi44-vbem2wulgysgtog.jpg) 

“Do you know everyone here? And why you’d ever leave this job, you were obviously good at it and loved it.” Aiden said.

 

“It was complicated.” I said pacing.

 

“Are you okay?” Aiden said.

 

“You don’t have to keep asking me that, I’m fine.” I said.

 

“Then could you stop pacing and sit down.” Aiden said.

 

“Sure.” I said but then my foot started tapping. Aiden put a hand on my knee and made me stop.

 

“It’s going to be okay. You’re just asking for a favor. The worst thing that’ll happen will be he says no and I’ll buffer but if that isn’t enough just say the magic word and I’ll get us out of here.” Aiden said.

 

“Uhuh.” I said biting my lip. “So there’s just one tiny thing I may have left out.”

 

“What tiny thing?” Aiden asked.

 

“My boss is um… my… he’s… right hip.” I said.

 

“Right hip?” Aiden said before it clicked. “Right hip as in… he’s your… Tony Stark?”

 

“uhuh.” I said.

 

“Cal this is the type of thing you have to tell me before I agree to things. Fuck this is going to be awkward.” He said.

 

“I know, Now I kind wish I didn’t quit drugs.” I said.

 

“Breathe. It’s going to be okay. Just remember Belfast.” Aiden said.

 

“Belfast.” I said as I saw the elevator light turn on out of the corner of my hand.

 

“Yeah.” He said.

 

“Belfast.” I repeated.

 

“When you want to go.” Aiden said.

 

“Belfast.” I said as the elevator dinged and the doors.

 

“That’s the word.” Aiden said.

 

“No Aiden BELFAST.” I said enunciating.”

 

“Now?” He asked but it was too late.

 

“Pep, I really don’t understand why I have to be here, you’re the CEO.” Tony complained.

 

“I already told you this is your meeting, you have to be here. I’m just making sure you don’t forget to show up.” Pepper said.

 

“Couldn’t someone…” He started.

 

“Tony turn around and look inside the conference room before you finish that sentence.” Pepper said.

 

“Why does that…” Tony looked and then turned back to her before he turned around doing a double take and staring at me. “Is that…”

 

“Good Luck.” Pepper said waving to me before leaving.

 

Tony stood there for a minute.

 

“I think I should call a Belfast for myself.” Aiden said about to stand up but I grabbed my hand and pulled him down. “Ow nails nails nails…”

 

“Bad time?” Tony said.

 

“Nope.” I said quickly.

 

“Perfect time.” Aiden said.

  
“Been a while.” Tony said not taking his eyes off of me.

 

“A year.” I said.

 

“Technically one year, three weeks, four days, and sixteen hours.” Jarvis said.

 

“Missed you too Jarvis.” I said.

 

“Are we being watched?” Aiden said looking at the ceiling.

 

“It’s an AI don’t worry about it.” I told him. “Right Tony this is Aiden Mathis. Aiden my former boss Tony Stark.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Aiden said shaking Tony’s hand.

 

“Same.” Tony said and we all just stayed quiet. “You’re blonde.”

 

“Yeah, thought I’d change it up.” I said.

 

“It’s nice, you look great. Like always.” Tony said.

 

“Thank you. You look good too.” I said. He always looked amazing in a suit.

 

More silence.

 

“So is there a loo I can use?” Aiden asked and I gave him a look.

 

“Just down the hall.” Tony said.

 

I glared daggers at him. Once he was behind Tony he mouthed Belfast to me.

 

“He seems… nice” Tony said.

 

“That’s one word I’d use.” I said.

 

“You know everyone’s upstairs, if you want to go say hi.” Tony offered.

 

“I’m not here to socialize.” I said.

 

“Then why are you here?” Tony asked.

 

“Business.” I said. “I’m in the middle of dealing with my older brother but to do that I need to find a specific someone. I narrowed it down to a single country in Europe but I don’t have the server or processor to run a facial recognition trace.”

 

“So you want to borrow mine.” Tony said.

 

“It shouldn’t take that long, an hour or two tops.” I said. “I can pay to rent your servers.”

 

“You’ve been gone for an entire year and the only reason you came back is to use my servers?” Tony said and I could feel the pain from his mark as he said that.

 

“I don’t want to complicate things more than they already are.” I said.

 

“Complicated? We’re your soulmates and you walked away, just vanished and you show up year later like nothing happened.” Tony said.

 

“What the hell did you expect me to do? The six of you lied to my face for months. You all encouraged me to go out with Nate. My best friend, my brother lied to me for you all.” I said. “How was that supposed to make me feel?”

 

“You disappeared from the face of the Earth, At one point we started checking morgues because we thought you could be dead.” Tony said. “You have any idea what that did to us?”

 

I sighed and tried to hold back my anger. “I was hurt and angry and still am a bit but as I’ve been told I have to learn to deal with things instead of running away from them. So here I am.”

 

“You could have just hacked in and done it already, hell you probably could have hacked Shield and be on your way to whoever this guy is.” Tony said. “Why are you here?”

 

“Personal growth?” I said with a shrug. “Not really sure why I came.”

 

“Two hours tops right? To find your guy?” Tony asked.

 

“He is actually a she. But yeah. Narrowed it down to somewhere in Hungary.” I said.

 

“I’m not going to take your money but you have to be here for two hours anyway have dinner with us and we can call it even.” Tony said.

 

“Who’s us?” I asked.

 

“Everyone.” Tony said. “The team.”

 

“Oh.” I said as Aiden walked back in.

 

“Sorry about that got a bit lost.” Aiden said.

 

“It’s okay, we were just about done here.” I said standing up.

 

“We were.” Tony said standing up.

 

“I guess I’ll see you tonight. Seven?” I asked.

 

“See you at seven.” Tony said.

 

“Nice meeting you.” Aiden said.

 

“Yeah.” Tony said with a forced smile.

 

Aiden and I walked out and got into the elevator.

 

“Everything okay?” Aiden asked.

 

“I should ask you that. Half an hour in the loo?” I retorted.

 

“The sexual tension in that conference room was suffocating me.” Aiden said,

 

“So much for moral support huh?” I said.

 

“You know that glass isn’t exactly sound proof? If you could have hacked into the servers why did we come all the way here?” He asked.

 

“Needed closure.” I said as we got to the lobby. We turned in out badges before heading out.

 

“I’m driving.” I said.

 

“Where are we even going?” He asked.

 

“I need a drink.” I said.

 

We sat down at McLaren’s and each had a pint.

 

“You’re having dinner with your soulmate tonight.” He said.

 

“No, soulmates plural.” I said.

 

“So if Tony’s one of them who are the…” he started and I gave him a look. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

“Yeah.” I said.

 

“If it’s alright with you I’m skipping dinner tonight. One of your soulmates wanting me dead because he thinks we’re sleeping together is enough.” He said.

 

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

 

“Wasn’t it obvious? He basically glared daggers at me the entire time I was there.” Aiden said.

 

“Yeah the entire two seconds you weren’t hiding in the loo.” I said.

 

“Is he going to help or not?” he asked.

 

“He is.” I said.

 

“Then it was worth it.” Aiden said.

 

“Speak for yourself, I’m going to have to sit through the most awkward dinner in history.” I said.

 

“What are you going to wear?” Aiden asked.

 

“You know that shirt I wear when I don’t feel like paying for drinks?” I asked.

 

“You’re good.” He said.

 

“I know.” I said.

 

“Well don’t wait up for me. I’m going to take in the best of New York.” He said.

 

“I’m taking the car and no drugs.” I said. “We’re on a red eye back to Paris as soon as We get her location.”

 

“Yes mum.” He said kissing the top of my head before heading out.

 

I finished a glass of water before paying the tab and heading out. Rebekah had over packed for me as usual but I was actually thankful for it. No way I would have packed my black top with a plunging silhouette neck line. I paired it with black skinny jeans and black heeled ankle boots.

 

 

When I was done getting dressed I headed out and drove to the tower. I went in through the garage and took the elevator upstairs.

 

“Jarvis can you let them know I’m here?” I said.

 

“Of course Miss Adams. Sir has requested you be taken straight up to the lab.” Jarvis said as the elevator started moving.

 

“Thank you.” I said. The elevator stopped and I walked into the lab. The place was different than the last time I was here. Tony must’ve remodeled.

 

“Hales you’re right on time.” Tony said.

 

“We did have a deal.” I said.

 

“Hi.” Bruce said awkwardly.

 

“Hi.” I said with a wave. Why the hell did I wave?

 

“You dressed up for dinner.” Tony said.

 

“I actually have a thing after.” I said trying to play it cool.

 

“Of course you do. Where’s the plus one?” he asked.

 

“Probably at a bar or club hitting on anything within ten feet and a pulse.” I said.

 

“Oh.” Tony said. “Thought you two were…”

 

“Oh no, just friends.” I said and I could see Tony struggling to not smile. “We should probably get started, might take a while.”

 

“I already set everything up even repositioned a satellite.” he said.

 

“Thanks, just need to upload the picture for the facial analysis.” I said taking my phone out and sending the photo of Delilah Kol got from her forger.

 

“What’s so special about her?” Bruce asked.

 

“She’s a Romanian assassin.” I said and they both just stared at me.

 

“You’re not joking.” Tony said.

 

“Nope.” I said.

 

“And she’s supposed to help you with your brother how?” Tony asked.

 

“She also happens to be my sister in law. She ran from him and word on the black market is he’s been looking for her for over a year. If anyone’s got leverage on him it’s her.” I said starting the face trace.

 

“Your sister in law is an assassin?” Bruce asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said.

 

“Maybe you should ask our resident assassins for help.” Tony said.

 

“No it’s handled.” I said.

 

“When you say handled…” Bruce said.

 

“I have help, it’s fine.” I said.

 

“Right.” Tony said. “We should probably head upstairs. Dinner should be done right about now. Jarvis will let us know when there’s a hit.”

 

“Lead the way.” I said.

 

We got in the elevator and stood in silence. There should really be music in elevators for moments like this.

 

_Ding_

The doors opened and we walked out. There was a delicious aroma of herbs and spices. I don’t remember the last time I had a home cooked meal. We pretty much ate out all the time or ate cereal. It was a miracle I hadn’t gained weight.

 

I walked toward the kitchen and just stood there for a minute watching everyone.

 

“Hey where’s…” Steve started before his eyes landed on me. “Hayley.”

 

“Hi.” I said.

 

“Hey.” Clint said.

 

“Need a hand with anything.” I asked.

 

“No we’re just about done.” Steve said.

 

“Why don’t you sit?” Thor asked.

 

“Uh sure.” I said. Thor pulled out a chair and I quietly thanked him before sitting down.

 

“You look good.” Natasha said. “Blonde hair suits you.”

 

“Thanks.” I said. “I actually had it a bit darker than your hair before. Just dyed it a few days ago.”

 

“So I have a bottle of the red you like or you there’s the fully stocked bar…” Tony started.

 

“I’ll stick with water. I’m driving later.” I said.

 

“Good call.” Bruce said.

 

“How have you all been?” I asked and as soon as I did I realized what a loaded question that was.

 

“Good, staying busy.” Steve said. “What about you?”

 

“Staying busy, traveling.” I answered.

 

“Where have you been since you left?” Clint asked.

 

“Started in New Orleans, then Atlanta, headed to London and from there started a six month bender where it all kind of blurred together, stopped by Amsterdam at some point met Aiden there and haven’t split up since. There was more moving around until Octoberfest when we got totally sloshed my brother and sister found us took us back to London. Handcuffed us to a bathroom handrail until we got everything out of our system. That took a couple of days until we pulled ourselves together. Started working on our missing person’s case and now I’m here.” I said.

 

“Missing person?” Natasha asked.

 

“Sister in law.” I answered

 

“Who’s an assassin.” Tony added.

 

“What?” They all said turning to me.

 

“It’s been a weird year.” I said nonchalantly. “Is that bacon mac and cheese?”

 

“Uh yeah, been watching food network.” Clint said.

 

“We should eat while it’s all warm.” Steve said.

 

We started passing plates around and serving ourselves.

 

“This is amazing. I don’t even remember the last time I cooked.” I said.

 

“We just got back from a three-week mission. Nothing but military rations.” Clint said.

 

“We did get the flavored ones this time.” Steve added.

 

“Yeah I can’t complain. Been eating a lot of take out but there’s been a good variety. Two weeks ago Aiden actually paid someone to fly to Naples grab a cheese pizza and fly it back to him at two in the morning.” I said. “He also got me a tiramisu to make up for waking me up.”

 

“Does this Aiden guy know about everything?” Natasha asked.

 

“He knows but I didn’t really have a choice but to tell him. We knew each other for four and a half months before he even found out I was American.” I said.

 

“So you told your drinking buddy everything but you can’t tell us anything besides it’s handled.” Tony said annoyed.

 

“Like I said, it’s handled.” I said. “And I actually trust him.”

 

At that everyone stopped eating.

 

“Hales you’re mad and we deserve it but…” Clint started.

 

“Don’t do that. There is no excuse for what you all did.” I said. “But it’s done, there’s nothing left to talk about.”

 

“We did what we thought was best.” Bruce said.

 

“That wasn’t your call to make.” I said. “But like I said it’s done.” At that moment my phone started ringing. I looked at it and saw it was Rebekah.

 

“I need to take this. Excuse me.” I said getting up and walking to the stairwell. “Hey.”

 

“Hey just calling to check in?” she said. I could here loud music in the background. “Did he say yes or are we going to have to start thinking of a plan B?”

 

“He’s helping just having dinner with them right now.” I said.

 

“Then why are you talking to me, get back in there.” Rebekah said.

 

“Yeah just uh… never mind. I’ll call you when we have anything.” I said hanging up.

 

“I’ll be waiting.” She said before hanging up. I put my phone in my pocket and prepared myself.

 

I walked in and sat back down. “Sorry about that, just checking in.” I said.

 

“We should talk about…” Steve started.

 

“There’s nothing left to talk about.” I said taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

 

“We did not tell you…” Thor started.

 

“Guys I’m serious. There’s nothing to talk about.” I said. “I’m over this.”

 

“Are you?” Natasha said.

 

“You made a choice, so did I and I left. End of story.” I said.

 

“Then why are you back?” Clint said.

 

“I needed help.” I said.

 

“That’s it?” He said.

 

“Yeah.” I confirmed.

 

“We both know that’s not true.” Tony said.

 

“You know after everything, The least you could do is do me a favor and not twist my arm about it.” I retorted.

 

“We were trying to let you be happy. You were happy with Nate.” Steve said.

 

“I broke up with Nate because I felt nothing for him but I did for you all and for months instead of saying something you encouraged me to go out with him. You want to know how that made me feel? It made me feel like I wasn’t good enough for you all so instead you passed me off to someone else.” I said as my phone started ringing. I sent it to voicemail. “You didn’t want me, story of my life. But you don’t get to take the moral high ground here. What’s done is done, live with it.”

 

At that my phone started ringing. I picked it up and answered it annoyed.

 

“What?” I snapped.

 

“Dinner not going well?” Aiden said.

 

“It’s exactly what you expected it was going to be.” I said making everyone frown.

 

“Guess it’s a good thing I called. I need a Belfast.” Aiden said.

 

“Move it along your highness!” Someone said in the background.

 

“Wait where are you calling me from?” I said looking at the caller ID. “This isn’t your number.”

 

“I may have gotten into a bit of a tussle and the coppers showed up.” Aiden said.

 

I sighed. “Where are you?” I asked.

 

“Uh Midtown Police Department.” He said.

 

“That’s a few blocks away. I’ll go get you and whatever you don’t…” I started.

 

“Oi watch it you bloody wank…” he started before I heard some arguing and punching.

 

“Do that…” I sighed before I hung up.

 

“So, I need to step out for a few minutes and go bail my best friend out of jail.” I started.

 

“Will’s not in New York he’s…” natasha started.

 

“Coachella, I know.” I said.

 

“I’ll send happy.” Tony said.

 

“It’s actually better if I go. I speak drunk Aiden.” I said. “Also the idiot may have started a prison riot and I may need to talk him out of trouble.”

 

“I’ll go with you.” Clint said.

 

“I’ll go alone. It’s better if I go cool off.” I said.

 

“We’re not done talking about this.” Steve said.

 

“We never are.” I said heading into the elevator.

 

One quick drive and I was at the Midtown Police Station. I walked in and headed straight to reception.

 

“Hi, I’m here to bail someone out.” I said.

 

“Name?” He asked.

 

“Aiden Mathis.” I said.

 

“The brit?” Someone else said.

 

“That’d be him.” I said.

 

“He’s a real piece of work.” The guys said.

 

“That’s one way to describe him.” I said. “You are…”

 

“I’m the manager of the club where he started a fight. Your friend’s little argument made us close early for the night.” He said.

 

“I thought it was a slight tussle?” I asked.

 

“It was, until the other guy’s friends showed up. They were bikers.” He said.

 

“Shit.” I said. “I am really sorry about him. He has a tendency to…”

 

“Think with his dick? Yeah I noticed.” He said angrily.

 

“Look I know there was probably a lot of damage and there’s also a matter of how long you’re going to be closed to clean the mess up. I’d like to cover all expenses and any loss of profit for the next week.” I said.

 

“And in exchange you don’t want me to press charges?” He said.

 

“If possible.” I said.

 

“You entitled rich assholes are all the same…” he started when I noticed the tan line on his left ring finger.

 

“Look I know you work hard to keep the place running and this is the last thing you want to deal with. Believe me I don’t want to be here anymore than you. We’re just here in the city for the day before heading back across the pond. I thought getting him away from London would distract him from the divorce and…” I said.

 

“Divorce?” he asked.

 

“Aiden just split from his wife and the divorce is getting a bit messy. He’s not handling as well as he let on. I know he’s really sorry and he’ll tell you so himself. Is there anyway you can cut the guy some slack?” I asked.

 

“He’s only here for the day?” He asked.

 

“We’re heading back on a red eye, tomorrow morning at the latest.” I said.

 

“Pay for all the damages and loss of profits and I’ll drop the charges. And he never sets foot in my bar again.” He said.

 

“I’ll make sure of it.” I said.

 

“Okay.” He said before going to the reception. I took out Aiden’s checkbook and wrote up a check. He had a tendency to get into trouble and always left me his checkbook just incase.

 

I wrote out a check and as soon as he came back I gave it to him. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw how much it was.

 

He left and I filled out the paperwork to get Aiden out.

 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Aiden said.

 

“Ouch.” I said tilting his head to the side to get a better look at his eye. “That’s a shiner.”

 

“You should see the other guy.” He said.

 

“What is it with you and bikers?” I said finishing the last form.

 

“I thought she was single and then her boyfriend came over and he was hot. I thought they’d be open to a threeway.” He said and I just gave him a look.

 

“Got all charges dropped, your paid for all the damages and loss of profits and you’re never allowed in that bar again.” I said.

 

“There’s always another bar.” He said. “And I got you out of that dinner.”

 

“More like you got me an intermission.” I said as we got to the car.

 

“Aww, I thought we could go to a club. I overheard someone mention a speakeasy nearby.” He said. 

 

“Maybe another time.” I said as we drove off.

 

“Damn it I’m not even tipsy yet.” Aiden complained.

 

“Don’t worry, there’s an open bar.” I said.

 

“Dinner booze and a show, maybe we can still turn this night around.” He said.

 

“You know on second thought, no booze. I don’t feel like carrying you out of there.” I said. As we pulled into the garage. “you didn’t… you know.”

 

“Only booze. Promise.” He said.

 

“Good.” I said as we got into the elevator.

 

“So you feel anything… being close to them again?” Aiden asked.

 

“There are… feelings.” I said as the door opened.

 

“Wow, that is a nice view.” He said as we walked in.

 

“I’m back, didn’t make a break for it.” I said. ‘Though it was considered.’ I added silently.

 

“Hi…” Aiden said.

 

“This is Aiden, Aiden… the avengers.” I said before heading to the freezer and grabbing an ice pack.

 

“What happened to you?” Tony asked.

 

“Angry biker that was not into a threeway.” Aiden said as I walked over and pressed the ice pack on his eye.

 

“Hold it.” I said.

 

“Mhm, thanks.” He groaned.

 

“How do you know Hayley?” Thor asked.

 

“Met at a bar in Amsterdam.” He said. “This chicken is amazing.”

 

“Thanks.” Steve said skeptically.

 

“Look this way.” I told Aiden checking his pupils. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

 

“Three.” He said.

 

“Reach for the fork.” I said holding one out.

 

“What are you…” Steve asked.

 

“She’s checking for a concussion. It’s routine.” Aiden said taking the fork.

 

“You’re clear.” I said.

 

“You two have only known each other a few months?” Natasha asked.

 

“Feels like longer. One day I’m sloshed in Amsterdam trying to get this hot red head to sleep with me, and instead I ended up with a best friend.” Aiden said and everyone just gave him a confused look. “She was the hot red head, the blonde hair is a recent thing.”

 

“You tried to bed Hayley?” Thor said looking ready to strangle Aiden.

 

“Tried and failed.” I said emphasized. “I did get some amazing weed out of it.”

 

“This is the guy you trust?” Clint said. “Seriously?”

 

“Hey.” Aiden said offended.

 

“Unlike some people he’s never lied to me.” I said.

 

“We told you the truth and you disappeared!” Clint shouted.

 

“Like I was going to stick around after that.” I retorted.

 

“We thought you were dead!” Clint shouted.

 

“Wouldn’t have that been better for you?” I retorted.

 

“Woah!” Aiden said.

 

“What the hell?!” Tony shouted.

 

“Why would you even say that?!” Steve shouted.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Clint shouted.

 

“What is wrong with you?” Natasha said.

 

“We would never wish you harm!” Thor said hurt.

 

“Enough!!!” Aiden shouted. “Everyone sit down and shut up! You sidebar.”

 

“I’m…” I started.

 

“Walk now.” Aiden said sternly.

 

I groaned but did as he asked.

 

We moved across the room to the bar. He quickly walked behind the bar and pulled out a bottle of scotch.

 

“What…” I started.

 

“no.” He said. “My turn to talk. What the hell is going on with you? I thought you said you were over this.”

 

“I am.” I said.

 

“You just had a screaming match with them. That is not being over, if you were over it then it wouldn’t bother you so much.” He said.

 

“I thought I was but when I saw them it just came back.” I said.

 

“I don’t think you ever really did get over it. You buried it under drugs booze work and like you deal with everything else, by avoiding it.” He said.

 

“This coming from the guy who avoided signing his divorce papers by barhopping from country to country with a complete stranger.” I retorted.

 

“I’m going to ignore that because I know it’s not me that you’re really angry at but you need to pull it together. You were the one who wanted to come here, must’ve been for a reason and possibly a bit of yelling but not that. Yes they’re idiots who lied to you but they do love you.” He said and I gave him a look. “They do, even a blind man can see it. And you’re still hung up on them, even if you won’t admit it. So go talk to them and tone down the bitchiness will you.”

 

“Fine.” I said.

 

“Cal.” He said.

 

“Toning it down.” I said before heading back to the table. “Sorry I was… out of line.”

 

“I probably shouldn’t have yelled.” Clint said.

 

“Hales we know we screwed up. We should have said something sooner, I wanted too but it was more complicated than that.” Tony said.

 

“What’s complicated about it?” I said.

 

“There’s six of us.” Natasha said.

 

“And?” I said not seeing an issue.

 

“We have targets on our back because of what we do and if anyone knew about it you would too.” Steve said.

 

“I’ve had a target on my back my entire life and I’ve been on the run since I was thirteen.” I said.

 

“We could have hurt you.” Bruce said.

 

“I’ve survived worse.” I said as Tony’s phone dinged and I took out my phone. “All I’m hearing are excuses. And time’s up.”

 

With that I got up.

 

“So that’s it? You’re just leaving again?” Clint said.

 

“What’s left to say? According to you all there’s no way this makes any sense or will ever happen and you’re right. It’s insane so I’m going to go find my assassin sister in law and try to talk her into helping me take out her husband who is actually insane.” I said. “Aiden, let’s go. Thanks for dinner and the help.”

 

“Hayley.” Steve said.

 

“Uh, thanks for the chicken.” Aiden said following me to the elevator. “You know when I said to work it out, this isn’t what I had in mind.”

 

“I have bigger things to worry about.” I said.

 

“Find her?” He asked.

 

“Yup, I’ll start looking at flights.” I said as we got to the garage. I unlocked the car and opened the door.

 

“Shit.” Aiden said. “Forgot my phone upstairs.”

 

“Go get it, I’ll wait down here.” I said.

 

“Wouldn’t it be better if…” Aiden started.

 

“Nope.” I said.

 

Aiden sighed. “Be back in a minute.”

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Aiden tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the doors to open. When they did the first thing he heard was arguing, and lots of it.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know where she’s going?” Steve said.

 

“I thought you got an alert.” Bruce said.

 

“She wiped the search. I don’t even have the photo she used to run the trace.” Tony said.

 

“Now she decides to hack.” Aiden said.

 

“You left with…” Thor said.

 

“I did, told her I forgot my phone.” Aiden said taking his phone out of his pocket. “She’s downstairs in the garage waiting so if any of you would like to go talk some sense into her now’s your chance.”

 

“I don’t think she wants to listen to anything we have to say.” Bruce said.

 

“Because she yelled at you? Take it from someone who went through a bloodbath of a divorce, if a woman still takes the time to yell at you it’s because in some way you still matter to her.” Aiden said.

 

“Why do you care?” Natasha said.

 

“Oh don’t get confused I’m on her side but whether she wants to admit it or not she does miss you all and all the booze, drugs and assassin stalking in the world can’t hide that so will one of you get off your arse and go talk to her already?” He said.

 

“I’ll go, I did most of the yelling.” Clint said heading down.

 

“You by chance know where exactly the search pinpointed the location?” Natasha asked.

 

“Nope.” Aiden answered.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

I was standing against the car waiting for Aiden to come back. There were multiple choices for getting to Tihany. The best option was to fly to Budapest and drive from there.

 

I heard the elevator ding and didn’t even bother turning around.

 

“So we can catch a flight tonight at two with a two hour layover in London be there by mid day or we can wait until tomorrow morning and take a direct flight to Budapest and get there tomorrow night. What do you think?”

 

“I’d just skip Budapest, It’s not great.” Clint said.

 

“Should have known he didn’t forget his phone. That thing is practically attached to his hand.” I said.

 

“I know I’m probably the last person you want to talk to right now but I need you to listen to me. We screwed up, I screwed up and I did want to tell you, I wanted to scream it from the rooftops when I found out who you were but I also knew that I came with a lot of baggage. And it wasn’t just my choice. There were six of us. We all had our reasons but they were all because we wanted what was best for you because we love you.” Clint said. “You can be as angry at us as you want, even hate us but that’s never going to change.”

 

I didn’t say a word.

 

“I love you hales.” Clint said standing next to me. He slowly put his arms around me and hugged me. I didn’t return the hug. Just stood there trying to keep it together. He kissed the top of my head and let me go before leaving.

I stood there struggling to hold back my tears. I wiped away the few that had slipped out and booked the first flight out.

 

Aiden came by a few minutes later and got in the car.

 

“Did I miss anything?” He said and I just gave him a look.

 

“Our flight leaves in less than five hours. We’re just stopping by to pick up our things and check out.” I said.

 

“You okay?” He asked.

 

“I’ll be better when we’re finally face to face with Delilah.” I said.

 

“Have you thought about what you’re actually going to do when you see her?” Aiden said.

 

“Not sure yet.” I said. “Part of the reason I changed my look, she might not recognize me. Though I didn’t consider the fact that I now look like my mom.”

 

“Want to change it again?” Aiden asked.

 

“Too soon. Maybe a haircut.” I said.

 

A quick stop at the hotel to change and pack before heading out to return the car. The flight was good, helps when you fly first class.


	4. Chapter 4

 

It was around noon when we got to Budapest.

 

“Miss New York.” I muttered.

 

“Do you miss New York or do you miss them?” Aiden asked.

 

“You want to get us checked in. I’m going to go do something about this.” I said looking at my long locks.

 

“Don’t go too short. You want options.” Aiden said.

 

“Trust me no pixie cuts for me.” I said. I walked into a salon close to the hotel and came out with a short textured lob.

 

 

We spent the day resting and waiting for Beks and Kol to get in. The next day we regrouped and headed on a road trip to Tihany. It was a few hours away from Budapest. Small town that was very popular with backpackers for the scenery.

 

“The surveillance that caught her was from a small community hospital. She was probably there to steal medical supplies.” I said.

 

“That’s a thing?” Aiden asked.

 

“How do you think your old dealers got their pharmaceuticals?” I said.

 

“Also in case there’s ever a gunshot brought in hospitals are required to report it to the authorities.” Rebekah added.

 

“Good thing we have a doctor in the family now.” Kol said with a smirk.

 

“In case of extreme emergencies only.” Rebekah said.

 

“Wait he still doesn’t know?” Aiden asked. “What does he think you’re doing when you’re away?”

 

“Work.” Rebekah said.

 

“And what is this work you do?” Kol asked.

 

“I close business deals and make sure our customers are satisfied with our service.” Rebekah said.

 

“So you’re customer service.” Aiden said.

 

“PR.” She corrected.

 

“You should tell him. Nothing good comes out of lying to your soulmates.” I said and everyone went quiet.

 

“Why do I feel like there’s a story there?” Kol asked.

 

“Lying in general is just bad.” Aiden said deflecting for me.

 

“We’re almost there, I could go for a bite.” I said.

 

“There’s not much to choose from. There’s a diner close to the bed and breakfast.” Rebekah said.

 

“Sounds good.” Everyone agreed.

 

We got into town and split up. Rebekah and Kol went to get us checked in while we headed to the diner to get us a table. Must’ve been a slow day because it was mostly empty except for a few groups.

 

“Quiet town.” Aiden said.

 

“It’s the off season, read online it’s popular for backpackers in the summer.” I said.

 

“Explains why its so empty.” He said.

 

“Hi, can I get you started with anything?” Our waitress asked.

 

“Just water for now we’re just waiting for some friends of ours.” Aiden said.

 

“I’ll bring those right out.” She said as I noticed a blonde woman walk in with a baby.

 

“Lily, I didn’t see you on the schedule.” The waitress said.

 

“I’m not just came to pick up my paycheck.” She said.

 

“Here, I’ll take the little guy. Karl’s out back.”

 

“Thanks Anne.” She said handing over the baby who fussed a bit before settling down.

 

“Cal?” Aiden said. “Are you listening?”

 

“Yeah…” I said looking at the baby. Something about him seemed really familiar. “Bacon sandwich sounds good.”

 

The waitress came by and put the baby on a high chair before moving behind the counter to get the waters.

 

I reached into my back and pulled out the fake glasses I sometimes wore. I slipped them on.

 

“Wait here.” I said before going over to the counter and standing next to the baby who was gurgling happily in his high chair. “Hi I was just wondering do you all have an espresso machine. My friend over there hasn’t had his coffee and he gets a bit cranky when he doesn’t get his usual dose.” I said in an English accent.

 

“We do actually, would he prefer an espresso or americano?” She asked.

 

“One of each. I could use one myself.” I said.

 

“Coming right up.” She said walking to the back.

 

“Hi sweetie.” I cooed at the baby. He just looked at me and smiled. He looked up at me with his bright green eyes.

 

“I’ll take them to your table.” She said.

 

“Thank you.” I said. “He’s adorable, is he yours?”

 

“Mine actually.” The blonde from before said coming over. She picked him up and held him defensively. “And thank you.”

 

“He has your smile. Take care of the little man.” I said before heading back to the table. “Got us coffees.”

 

“Little late but okay.” He said.

 

**A Few Days Later-**

 

“We’ve got nothing.” I said.

 

“Are you kidding me, after everything we went through to find her?” Aiden complained.

 

“She must’ve just been passing through.” I said. “Stocked up on supplies before moving on.”

 

“Can you run another face trace?” Kol asked.

 

“It only worked last time because I managed to narrow it down to one country. Who knows where she is.” I said.

 

“Guess it’s back to the drawing board.” Rebekah said.

 

“Yeah.” I said looking across the street to the diner where a certain blonde waitress was just leaving after a long shift.

 

**A Few Months Later-**

“The intelligence organization formerly known as SHIELD became a world presence after the Battle of New York. They handled the clean up and containment of alien artifacts left scattered throughout the city. Since then they have become a world presence, involved in black ops missions and other missions that were misled by information provided by Hydra. This is what is now left of the organization.” The reporter said showing footage of the hellicarriers crashing into the Potomac and Triskelion.

 

“What a mess.” Aiden said.

 

“Yeah.” I said.

 

“Many operatives were arrested and are awaiting trial the issue at hand is under who’s jurisdiction should they fall under. Among them is a close associate of the former secretary of defense, Hadrian Adler who was apprehended by Captain America himself.” The reporter said. “He is currently in an undisclosed location awaiting trial.”

 

“Hadrian as in…” Aiden said.

 

“Uhuh.” I said.

 

“He’s in Jail, probably going to spend the rest of his life behind bars.” Aiden said.

 

“Yeah.” I said still not believing.

 

“You’re…” Aiden said.

 

“Uhuh.” I said tearing up as I smiled.

 

That night we celebrated so hard. Woke up the next morning on the kitchen floor.

 

“So what now?” Aiden asked.

 

“I… I don’t know. I never really got this far in the plan.” I said.

 

“It’ll just be a few more months until the trial.” Aiden said.

 

“Yeah… guess all that’s left to do is make sure he gets convicted.” I said.

 

**A Few Months Later-**

“All the evidence is circumstantial. I want cold hard proof damn it.” The man said slamming his phone on the counter of the café he was at.

 

“Everett Ross?” I asked.

 

“Yeah?” He said slowly moving his hand under the table.

 

“Relax, I’m unarmed. Just here to lend a helping hand.” I said putting down a flash drive on the table.

 

“What’s this?” He asked.

 

“That proof your people can’t seem to find.” I answered “Here’s my number if you need anymore help.”

 

“Who are you?” He asked.

 

“Someone who wants him put away more than you.”  I answered before walking away.

 

It was a few days later before I got a call back.

 

“Thought you’d call sooner.” I answered.

 

“How’d you get the flashdrive?” He asked.

 

“I have my ways.” I said.

 

“Well the proof is great but we can’t use any of it without knowing where it came from and how you got it.” He said.

 

“Meet me at that diner in an hour.” I said before hanging up. I finished drying my hair and looked in the mirror. It was good to look like me again. I missed my natural light brown hair.

 

 

“Wow.” Aiden said.

 

“This is what my hair normally looks like.” I said.

 

“It suits you.” Aiden said smiling. “I’ve been thinking and now that we’re not on the run or hunting assassins I have an idea and it’s a bit out there.”

 

“Well I dragged you across half of Europe to track down an assassin so it can’t be crazier than that.” I said.

 

“I want to go into real estate development. Build something real, not just stock portfolios.” He said.

 

“Sounds good. Different.” I said.

 

“And I want to do it in New York.” Aiden said.

 

“You want to move to New York?” I asked.

 

“It’s the windy city.” Aiden said.

 

“That’s Chicago.” I corrected.

 

“Sin city?” Aiden asked.

 

“Vegas.” I said.

 

“City that never sleeps?” He asked.

 

“That’s the one.” I said.

 

“There’s no better place for a fresh start and that’s what we need.” Aiden said.

 

“Fresh start, huh.” I said. “Guess we better start looking for a place. I have to head out for a bit.”

 

“Another errand?” Aiden asked.

 

“Hopefully one of the last ones.” I said.

 

“Be careful.” He said.

 

“Always am.” I said heading out.

 

The diner was quiet when I walked in. I walked to the table and sat down across from him.

 

“The evidence is real.” I said.

 

“How can you be sure?” Everett said.

 

“Because I’m the one that covered it up.” I admitted.

 

“All of this is from years ago. You’re what? Eighteen?” He asked.

 

“Nineteen.” I said.

 

“You were just a kid when it happened.” Everrett said.

 

“Well I didn’t really have a normal childhood.” I said.

 

“Who are you?” He asked.

 

“Calliope Adler.” I said and he just stared at me in shock.

 

“You’re his sister?” He asked.

 

“Unfortunately.” I said.

 

“You’re supposed to be dead.” Everett said.

 

“Well I’m not. Though not because of Hadrian’s lack of trying.” I said.

 

“What is going on?” he said confused.

 

“You may want a refill. It’s a long story.” It took a while to get through everything but I got through it.

 

“If what you’re saying is true…” he started.

 

“It is.” I said.

 

“Then, we have everything we need to convict Adler. Not just on charges of treason, but human and drug trafficking, terrorism, obstruction of justice, murder…” He said.

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.” I said.

 

“No, the flash drive is useless. But if you testify…” he said.

 

“Wow, I’m not exactly sure that’s the best idea.” I said.

 

“You were a minor, you can’t be charged of anything and if you were you’re cooperating I can get you cleared.” He said. “The only issue would be any statues of limitation. All of this is from years ago. We need more recent crimes and proof.”

 

“Like say something from two or three years ago?” I asked.

 

“That could work. Do you have something?” He asked.

 

“No but I know someone who might.” I said.

 

“The trials in less than a week.” He said.

 

“Where?” I asked.

 

“New York.” He said.

 

“I’ll be in touch.” I said standing up.

 

“Wait, you should be in Witness Protection, His associates…” He started.

 

“Trust me, I know how to avoid his associates. And Witness protection isn’t as safe as you’d think.” I said.

 

**Tihany, Hungary-**

 

I walked up the path to the small cottage and stopped at the door. I really hope she’s in a good mood.

 

I knocked on the door and waited. I heard a light footstep but there was no answer.

 

Here goes nothing.

 

“Delilah, It’s just me. I’m not armed and I just want to talk.” I said.

 

“Why the hell should I talk to you?” I heard her say through the door.

 

“Because I’ve known where you’ve been for month and instead of ratting you out I covered your tracks and let you and your son be.” I said. It was quiet for a minute before the door opened.

 

“You have five minutes.” She said.

 

“Thank you.” I said walking in. “Nice place.”

 

“You didn’t come here for decorating tips.” Delilah said.

 

“Hadrian’s trial starts in a few days.” I said.

 

“And?” She said.

 

“I’m testifying against him and it may be enough to get him a few years but not enough to put him away because of the statues of limitation. They need evidence of his more recent stuff.” I said.

 

“You want me to testify against my husband?” She snarled.

 

“I want you to testify against the guy who made you run for your life, who murdered your entire family.” I said.

 

“That was Javi.” She said.

 

“We both know Javi was a killer but he wasn’t a monster. Your cousins, niece and nephews killed in their cribs. That was all him but you already knew that.” I said.

 

“Is that all?” She asked.

 

“You ran because of your son. For whatever reason he wasn’t safe with his own father. And if Hadrian doesn’t get convicted he will never be safe. He will spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder, and waking up every morning hoping that it won’t be his last.” I said.

 

“Get the hell out of my house. You’re as good as dead already.” She said.

 

“And so will you if he doesn’t get convicted.” I retorted and she slammed me against the wall.

 

“Listen to me you stupid bitch.” She started but I punched her in the breasts and he cried out.

 

“Fuck off you cunt.” I said.

 

“You’re dead!!!” She shouted grabbing her gun but I ducked for cover as she shot at me. She didn’t stop until she was out of ammo. I grabbed a knifed and threw it at her. It only managed to nick her in the shoulder.

 

Before she lunged at my slamming my wrist against the table two times before I kicked her down and slammed her face against the table giving her a bloody nose before she grabbed me by my hair and did the same until I punched her in the throat and she started coughing. I was about to kick her down when I heard the baby cry.

 

I took a breath and sighed.

 

“You should…” I started but she was still coughing. “I’ll go get him for you.”

 

She just glared at me but nodded. I went to the room and saw him sitting in his crib.

 

“Hi sweetie.” I said reaching to pick him up but I almost cried out in pain. My wrist was probably broken. It took a bit of maneuvering but I managed to pick him up. I walked back to the living room and set him down next to Delilah.

 

“You can hate me all you want, but it won’t change the fact that he won’t stop coming after you. You can keep running all you want but I’m done.” I said. “If you change your mind, I’ll be in New York.”

 

With that I walked out and headed back to Budapest where Aiden was waiting.

 

“What the hell happened to you?” Aiden said.

 

“We.. uh, talked.” I said. “Ow.” I said as I sat down.

 

“Did you at least get a few hits in?” He asked.

 

“A few, but she’s not coming. It’s just me.” I said.

 

“It’ll be okay.” Aiden said.

 

“I hope you’re right.” I said.

 

**Morning of the Trial-**

I didn’t sleep at all the entire night. All I could think about was everything that could go wrong. How many enemies I would make once everything came to light?

 

I got up that morning and got dressed in a black pencil skirt and a white flowy v-neck top. My hair was perfectly curled and ready for the day ahead. I played with the pendant dangling from my necklace and tried to stay positive.

 

It wasn’t until there was a knock at my door that it was time to go that I was really nervous.

 

“You okay?” Everett asked.

 

“Yeah just anxious.” I said.

 

“I can tell what happened to you?” He asked eying my wrist and bruises on my face.

 

“Our potential witness wasn’t exactly happy to see me.” I said.

 

“I can see that.” He said. “There going to call you in just answer all the questions and hope that’s enough and if it doesn’t we can put you in witness protection…”

 

“I’m going to stop you right there. Hadrian goes to jail or I’m as good as dead. Also I hacked witness protection when I was eight, it’s not as secure as you’d think it’d be.” I said.

 

“Guess I shouldn’t be surprised anymore.” He said  “Aiden’s sitting inside, it you need a friendly face look to the first row behind the prosecutor.” He said.

 

“Thanks.” I said.

 

“We have everything we need.” He said.

 

“Not everything.” I said.

 

“Actually…” He said as the door opened and Delilah walked in.

 

“Delilah?” I said.

 

“Surprise.” She said sarcastically.

 

“She showed up last night.” Everett said.

 

“You made some good points and You were right. Drogo deserves a normal life without having to live looking over his shoulder. I can’t keep running and it’s time I owned up to my mistakes.” She said.

 

“You named your son Drogo?” I said.

 

“Shut up Chauncey.” She retorted.

 

“I’ll give you two a minute.” He said leaving.

 

“If for whatever reason this doesn’t work out the way we expect it to, I’ll help you two disappear. I am kind of the expert.” I said.

 

“It’ll work.” She said. “But I need you to promise me something.”

 

“What is it?” I asked.

 

“If anything happens to me, I need you to take care of my son.” She said.

 

“You don’t worry about that. I’ll raise him like he’s my own.” I said.

 

“No, I don’t want that. You may have the best intentions but at the end of the day you are your mother’s daughter, because of that, and what you can do and who they are…” She said looking down at the soulmarks on my wrists. “You will always have a target on your back. If I go down, you have to make sure he gets to live a happy normal life away from you and anyone who would try to go after him. He comes before everything, understood?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll make sure he’s safe.” I said.

 

“Miss Adler it’s time.” The bailiff said.

 

“See you on the other side.” I said following him.

 

“I’d like to call to the stand, Miss Calliope Adler.” The prosecutor said.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” I heard Hadrian say.

 

I walked in and saw the crowd of reporters and other people who came to watch the show. As I got closer I noticed that Aiden wasn’t the only familiar face in the audience.

 

“Is that?” I heard Steve said.

 

“Hayley?” Natasha said.

 

“What is she doing here?” Clint said.

 

“I guess we’re about to find out.” Tony said.

 

I walked up to the stand and put my hand on the bible.

 

“Do you solemnlyswearthat you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?” The judge said.

 

“I do.” I said.

 

“State your name for the record.” The judge said.

 

“Calliope Adler.” I said.

 

“You may be seated.” The judge said.

 

“Miss Adler, would you please tell the court what is your relation to the defendant?” The prosecutor said.

 

“That would be my older brother.” I said.

 

“Would you say you and your brother are close?” The prosecutor said.

 

“As close as I can be to someone who’s tried to kill me most of my life.” I said.

 

“Objection your honor.” The defense said.

 

“Overruled.” The judge said. “Proceed.”

 

“When was the last time you saw your brother?” The prosecutor said.

 

“Almost five years ago.” I said.

 

“And can you please provide the details of this encounter?” They said.

 

“I was living in Flagstaff, I had been there a few months. I had gotten out of work late and I was walking up the stairs to my apartment but went to drop off some of my neighbor’s mail I had gotten by mistake. But when I got upstairs there was blood on the floor. I turned and there was Hadrian cleaning his knife. He punched me, I fell down the stairs and woke up chained to a rusted iron bed frame. There was water boarding, electrocution, and a lot of punching. That went on for days. I blacked out at some point and when I finally came to I was in the desert with a note pinned to my shirt telling me I was five miles from the closest gas station and I should start moving.” I said.

 

“Previous to that when was the last time you had seen your brother?” The prosecutor asked.

 

“July 29th2008.” I said.

 

“That’s a very specific date.” The prosecutor said.

 

“That was the day of our mother’s funeral.” I said.

 

“Is there another reason that is a memorable for you?” The prosecutor asked.

 

“Objection your honor.” The defense said. “Relevance.”

 

“This story pertains to the origin of the evidence 10-24-4C your honor.” The prosecutor said.

 

“Overruleded.” The judge said. “Answer the question.”

 

“The service ended and like most people who have lost a loved one I was crying. Hadrian slapped me hard enough that I fell. Kicked me then picked me up and stabbed me with his knife. Told me I had twenty four hours to leave and if he ever saw me he’d kill me. Then he kicked me into our mother’s grave and walked away.” I said.

 

“So you ran away?” They asked.

 

“Of course, but not before I read through all of the ledgers.” I said. “And then made digital copies before burning the originals.”

 

“I’d like to present document 10-24-4C.” the prosecutor said before a TV was brought in and the screen lit up with scanned images of the ledger. “Would you please explain what exactly it is we’re looking at?”

 

“The ledgers were our Mother’s little black books of business partners and the details of their deals. The first column listed the name of the shell corporation they used. The next column was the name of the contact. After that came an initial to symbolize what the business was. P for people. H was heroine, M was methamphetamines, S was for weapons…” I said.

 

“And C?” The prosecutor asked.

 

“Renting out my services. Accounting and Hacking.” I said.

 

“What did the H stand for. They had their own column.” The prosecutor asked.

 

“The last column described how the transaction ended. If the spot was blank then the contact was alive and well. If the H was present then that meant Hadrian killed them.” I said.

 

“As the jury can see there are hardly any blank spaces.” The prosecutor said. “The prosecution rests. Your witness.”

 

“Miss Adler, how old are you?” Hadrian’s lawyer said.

 

“Nineteen.” I said.

 

“So you were just a child when all of these crimes supposed crimes?” He said.

 

“I was.” I said.

 

“How sure are you of your brother’s involvement in any of these crimes?” He said.

 

“Considering I was there for most of them and forced to cover up his crimes more than once I’d say very.” I answered.

 

“So you are technically an accessory to murder and guilty of obstruction of justice?” The defense said.

 

“Objection your honor.” The prosecutor said. “The witness is not on trial here.”

 

“Though maybe she should be.” The defense said.

 

“The witness was a child and obviously coerced into doing so therefore cannot be fairly tried for a crime she was not voluntarily choosing to do. She feared for her life.” The prosecutor said.

 

“Sustained.” The judge said.

 

“No further questions your honor.” The defense said.

 

“Next witness.” The judge said. I walked down from the stand just as Delilah walked in with Drogo in her arms.

 

“That’s her.” Tony said.

 

“Who?” They all asked. I walked towards the audience benches.

 

Delilah stopped in front of me and kissed her son’s cheek. “You got him?” She asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said taking the baby before she headed for the stand. I went to sit next to Aiden.

 

“Tony who is that?” I heard Steve asked.

 

“Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?” The judge said.

 

“I do.” Delilah said.

 

“State your name for the record.” The judge said.

 

“Delilah Roman-Adler.” She said.

 

“Take a seat.” The judge said.

 

“Miss Roman, what is your relation to the defendant?” The defense said.

 

“He’s my husband and father of my son.” Delilah said.

 

“How long have you two been together?” The defendant asked.

 

“We met ten years ago and got married three years ago.” Delilah said.

 

“Were you aware of your husband committing any crimes in the time you were together?” The prosecutor said.

 

“Yes I was aware of everything he did.” Delilah said. “Because I also helped.”

 

“Helped how?” The prosecutor asked.

 

“Shut him up.” Hadrian said.

 

“What?” The lawyer said.

 

“Shut them up!” Hadrian said loudly.

 

“The defense will settle down or be held in contempt of court.” The judge said.

 

“What is she doing?” Aiden said.

 

“Apparently throwing herself on the sword.” I said  as the baby started fussing. “Sh sh sh.” I said rocking him slightly.

 

“I’m an assassin. I get hired to do a job. That job is me killing whoever my client wants me to. It was on one of those jobs that I met my husband.” Delilah said.

 

“Did you ever go on a job together?” The prosecutor said.

 

“All the time. We called them our date nights.” She said.

 

“So you can confirm everything Miss Adler said was true?” The prosecutor said.

 

“All of it was true. The murder, the drug and human trafficking, the bribery. All of it.” Delilah said. “I should have listened to her when she tried to warn me about him. Maybe then my family would still be alive.”

 

“All of the crimes listed in the ledger Miss Adler provided were from almost a decade ago is there anything more recent you could tell us about?”  The prosecutor asked.

 

“There’s the weapons he sold to the Ten rings and the Taliban. Or the jobs he would go on with his metal armed assassin buddy.” Delilah said.

 

“Metal arm.” Steve said.

 

“Are you referring to the Winter Soldier? A known Hydra assassin.” The prosecutor said.

 

“I’m not sure exactly what they were doing but there were a few times he showed up at our house.” Delilah said. “He never said anything, just stared off into space.”

 

“Why did you wait until now to turn against your husband?” The prosecutor asked.

 

Delilah stayed quiet for a minute.

 

“I realized that there was no way to reason with him.” Delilah said. “He turned against me. He wanted to murder his own son but I was blinded by my love for my soulmate. I thought with time he would come to his senses so I ran but I can’t live like this anymore and I don’t want my son to live looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life.”

 

“The defense rests.” The prosecutor said. “Your witness.”

 

“Miss Roman, you said it yourself, you’re an assassin. You lend your services out to the highest bidder. Were you paid to be here?” The defense asked.

 

“Objection.” The prosecutor said.

 

“Sustained.” The judge said.

 

“No further questions your honor.” The defense lawyer said.

 

“That’s it are you fucking kidding me!” Hadrian shouted as the courtroom erupted into uproar.

 

“Order. Order in this courtroom!” The judge shouted. “We shall have a short recess and then return for closing statements.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I got him.” Delilah said walking over and taking her son as we were led to a private room.

 

“Okay.” I said putting him in his mom’s arms. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, that wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.” She said. “They also didn’t go as hard on me as they did on you.”

 

“The guy’s just doing his job, If I was defending a murderer I knew was guilty I’d be freaking out too.” I said.

 

“You still do that.” She said.

 

“Do what?” I asked.

 

“Your hands, you pick at the skin around your nails when you’re nervous.” She said.

 

“And here I thought I didn’t have a tell.” I said.

 

“So that’s them.” She said looking into the room.

 

“Yeah.” I said.

 

“It’s good, that you’ll have them after this is over.” Delilah said.

 

“I doubt that.” I said.

 

“Oh please, they never took their eyes off of you the entire time I was up there. Even now I can bet you whatever you want that they are staring at the door waiting for you to walk back in there.” Delilah said.

 

“I thought you said they were the reason I’d always have a target on my back?” I said.

 

“It is true, doesn’t mean they don’t love you.” Delilah said. “They look ready to jump in front of you and take a bullet. They’ll keep you safe, maybe even Drogo if he stayed with you.”

 

“I found you months ago. At that diner you worked in.” I said. “I also saw him. That’s when I figured out why you left and as much as I wanted to get you to turn on Hadrian and fight back I couldn’t do that to him. My mom always said that one day she would retire and when that day came she chose to postpone it, you didn’t. Drogo’s our second chance to get it right. To make sure he doesn’t end up like Hadrian or you or me. So as much as I’d like to stay close and be a part of his life, you were right. He would never stand a chance with me in his life and he comes before everything.”

 

“You always were the best of all of us.” She said. “There’s something you need to know…”

 

“Recess is over, verdicts in.” Everett said.

 

“Be right in. Tell me later.” I told her and she nodded before we headed in.

 

I stood next to Aiden who kept asking if I was okay.

 

“All rise.” The bailiff said and everyone stood.

 

The judge walked in and then we all sat down.

 

“Has the jury reached a verdict?” He asked.

 

“We have your honor. On the charges of murder. We the jury unanimously find the defendant guilty. Actually since there are so many charges against the defendant we’ll just go ahead and say the defendant was found guilty on all charges” The speaker said and the courtroom erupted into cheers.

 

“You did it.” Aiden said.

 

“Yeah.” I said still processing it.

 

“We will set a date for the sentencing hearing. Meeting adjourned.” The judge said.

 

“That actually just happened.” I said.

 

“Yup.” Aiden said.

 

“I need a fucking drink.” I said.

 

“You’re going to have to hold off on that.” Delilah said.

 

I looked at her confused when I saw the two federal agents walking towards us.

 

“Delilah.” I said.

 

She kissed her son’s cheek and hugged him tight.

 

“Delilah Roman.” The officers said.

 

“Cal take him.” She said.

 

“Delilah what’s going on?” I said as she put him in my arms.

 

“You are under arrest on charges of murder, aiding and abetting, and treason.” The officer said.

 

“Remember your promise.” She said before leaning over and whispering into my ear. My eyes went wide and I stared at her in shock. “I’m sorry Cal.”

 

“You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?” They asked.

 

“I do.” She said before they took her away.

 

“Did that just happen?” Aiden said.

 

“Uhuh…” I said.

 

“Cal…” Aiden said.

 

“Aiden I need you to take the baby.” I said.

 

“What?” He said before I put him in his arms before walking out the back exit. “Cal seriously.” He said struggling to run after me.

 

I wasn’t listening I ran down the hall and into the restroom before running into the first stall and throwing up.

 

Didn’t think I could throw up. I hadn’t really eaten anything since yesterday.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

 

Aiden followed after her and saw her run into the restroom before stopping in front and making sure no one went in.

 

“Wah!” Drogo cried.

 

“Sh sh sh.” Aiden shushed but the kid cried louder. “Shit. Cal, can you hurry it up in there.”

 

“Where is she?” Natasha said.

 

“In there, you may want to give her…” Aiden started but he walked right in followed by a guy he didn’t recognize. “Oh not you don’t.” He said stopping everyone else.

 

“Move.” Clint said.

 

“Ladies room. Give her a minutes.” Aiden said holing the baby out as the baby started crying even more. “Oh hell I think it needs a diaper change.”

 

“Here.” Another guy said taking the baby. “Sh sh sh…It’s okay.”

 

“Eh…” The baby said settling down. “He just needs a nap.”

 

“Who are you?” Aiden asked.

 

“I’m Josh. I’m a friend.” Josh said.

 

**Hayley’s POV-**

 

“Uh…” I groaned as I heard the door open.

 

“Hayley.” Natasha said.

 

“Use another stall.” I said.

 

“I’ve got napkins and water.” Will said offering them from under the stall wall. I didn’t say anything just slowly took them and rinsed my mouth a bit before sitting there for a minute.

 

“You coming out now?” He asked.

 

I didn’t say anything. I stood up and turned to the door.

 

“Or we could just wait out the reporters that’s good too.” Will said.

 

I slowly unlocked the stall and opened the door. I stood there just watching Will. No one said anything. But Will being Will wasn’t one to let there be awkward silence.

 

“You look like shit.” Will said. Natasha just glared at him and we just started laughing.

 

“Missed you too asshole.” I said before he hugged me. I didn’t even hesitate to hug him back.

 

“We should go.” Natasha said as I heard screaming.

 

“I’m almost afraid to ask if that’s Aiden or the baby.” I said. “Might even be both.”

 

I walked out and the baby was immediately handed to me. “Woah.”

 

“Ah!” He screamed.

 

“Okay, okay.” I said bouncing him. “Sh sh sh.” I said bouncing him a bit.

 

“Mh.” He said resting his head in the crook of my neck.

 

“He needs a nap and I need to make a few calls.” I said.

 

“Let’s head to the tower, It’s safer there.” Tony said.

 

“Not even getting a choice am I?” I asked.

 

“Take it from someone who deals with a press almost daily, it’s the best place to hide out.” He said.

 

“That means shut up and for once let someone help you.” Aiden said.

 

“Great. Lead the way.” I said.

 

One very awkward limo ride later…

 

“Are we going to…” Steve started.

 

“Sh!” I said signaling to the sleeping baby in my arms. “I’m going to put him down for a nap then we’ll talk.”

 

I went downstairs and put the baby down on the bed with pillows around him so he wouldn’t fall.

 

“Jarvis monitor him please.” I said.

 

“Of course Miss.” Jarvis answered.

 

I headed back upstairs and sat down on the couch.

 

“PR is dealing with the press.” Tony said.

 

“Thanks.” I said.

 

“So Calliope…” Clint said not sure of his pronunciation.

 

“Hayley’s fine or Cal.” I said.

 

“Hayley, what exactly was all of that.” Steve said.

 

“A trial.” I said.

 

“I think he means what… how…” Thor said confused.

 

“They want the whole story.” Aiden said.

 

“Wait he knows?” Will asked.

 

“We went through drug detox together and ran out of things to talk about.” I said. “Okay, the redacted version is my mom and brother pretty much committed every crime there possibly is and then some. I managed their money and later on when I learned to hack helped cover their tracks. Eventually I disagreed with the way things were done led to some other problems. Started renting out my services. That went on for a few years until the car accident. And you know the rest.”

 

“And you’ve been on the run since you were thirteen?” Natasha said.

 

“Nothing new.” I said. “We changed our names all the time when we moved.”

 

“And what exactly happened to you?” Steve asked looking at my wrist.

 

“Delilah and I had a small fight when I went to ask her to testify. She said no and that was the end of it until this morning when she showed up.” I said. “Now she and Hadrian are in jail and there’s a baby downstairs I’m now responsible for. Did not see that coming.”

 

“Drink.” Aiden said.

 

“Thanks.” I said downing the scotch in one go.

 

“Look Delilah testified against her husband I’m sure she had a plea deal worked out.” Natasha said.

 

“Plea deals work when you testify against your partners or spouse. Delilah confessed to being an assassin for hire and confirmed that she killed a lot of people. They may not be get her for anything she did with her husband but they can get her for everything else.” Will said.

 

“The ledger I turned over included a list of everyone she killed before I went on the run and there’s no statutes of limitation on murder considering the most recent murder she committed was her own uncle eight months ago.” I groaned.

 

“So she’s going to prison.” Aiden said.

 

“If they don’t kill her first.” Natasha said.

 

“She made you promise her something. That’s what she said before they took her away.” Clint said.

 

“That I’d make sure her son stays safe.” I said. “Which means she knew what was coming.”

 

“It was her choice Cal.” Aiden said.

 

“It would have been a lot easier if she would have said yes the first time around.” I said.

 

“Well, It’s getting late and we should start heading out.” Will said. “You and me are having breakfast tomorrow.”

 

“Might want to hold off on the outings for a while.” I said.

 

“I’ll pick something up on the way.” Will said.

 

“Also you may want to call Rebekah, she hasn’t stopped texting.” Josh said.

 

“Kol too.” Aiden said. “I have to get going. I have a skype call with my realtor.”

 

“I’ll go get the kid.” I said.

 

“Wait. Just… why don’t you stay here? Your room’s set up and it’s safer than your hotel.” Tony said.

 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” I asked.

 

“The kid is asleep, you don’t want him to throw a tantrum.” Natasha said.

 

“He’s had a big day.” Clint seconded.

 

“Looks like I’m staying. Might need a crib.” I said.

 

“I’ll have someone bring one up a spare from the day care downstairs.” Tony said.

 

“Thanks.” I said. “I need another drink.”

 

“Maybe you should slow down.” Bruce said.

 

“It’s just one…” I said about to take a shot.

 

“Miss adams, your nephew is awake and crying.” Jarvis said.

 

“Nevermind.” I said. “I really hope he doesn’t need a diaper change.”

 

“Jarvis order some diapers too.” Tony said.

 

I walked into the room and there he was screaming his lungs out.

 

“It’s okay sweetie. Sh sh... ew.” I said “Dirty diaper. Please have one… yes.” I said finding one in his diaper bag. “Okay buddy, let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

One quick change later he was a bit more calm but I guess he was hungry. I got him and took him upstairs.

 

“Ow.” I shouted as he yanked on my hair as he laughed.

 

“Can one of you…” I started.

 

“Got him.” Natasha said.

 

“Thanks. Kid has a death grip.” I said as I quickly found some soft snacks he would be able to eat.

 

“So what happens now?” Steve asked.

 

“I have a few loose ends to tie up, but first I have to handle this little guy.” I said. “made his mom a promise and I owe her.”

 

Later that night I put the baby down for the night and went upstairs for a bit. Everyone else had called it a night but I was wide awake. I walked over to the bar and poured myself some wine.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Clint asked making me jump a bit.

 

“You have to make more noise when you walk.” I said. “And no I have way too much on my mind.”

 

“Want to talk about it?” He asked.

 

“Not really.” I answered.

 

“I was about to put on a movie upstairs.” Clint said.

 

“Something with a lot of explosions?” I asked.

 

“That’s the only thing I watch.” He said.

 

“I’m in, let’s grab snacks.” I said.

 

“Way ahead of you.” Clint said pointing to all the snacks on the counter.

 

We headed upstairs and got settled on the couch. Lucky jumped on the couch and cuddled up to me.

 

About halfway through the movie there was a love scene where the lead actor and the love interest started fighting before starting to make out.

 

“Oh please, that would never happen in real life. In real life she would have thrown something at him.” I said.

 

“You’d be surprised.” Clint said. “My ex wife and I…”

 

“You were married?” I asked.

 

“A few years ago.” He clarified. “We’d start fighting and we’d end up in bed. Helped us avoid what was really wrong.”

 

“Running away from the problem never works.” I said.

 

“You didn’t have a choice Hales.” He said.

 

“Not what I was talking about. Leaving New York.” I said. “Running just became a reflex at one point but then I couldn’t get you all out of my head so then I tried drowning it out with booze, weed and drugs and at that point I was just lying to myself.”

 

“Lying about what?” Clint asked.  

 

“That I love you.” I said. Clint gently cupped my cheek before leaning his forehead against mine before gently kissing me. Slowly the kiss started to deepen up until I moved so I was straddling his lap and we were making out. Clint slowly started kissing down my neck making me moan. Then he started sucking on just the right spot. “Ah!”

 

“Hales, we should…” Clint started until I rolled my hips. “uh… we should stop.”

 

“What if I don’t want to stop?” I said.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked.

 

“Never been more sure of anything.” I said. Clint pulled me close against him and kissed me before standing up. He walked us up to his bed and tripped a bit making him drop me on the bed and him on top of me.

 

“Wah!” I yelped a bit.

 

“Sorry, shoe.” He said before kissing me. I put my arms around his shoulders, threading my fingers through his hair. He moved a hand up my thigh. I slowly started pulling up his shirt. He sat up and pulled it off. I got a good look at his abs and buff arms. That’s when I saw my mark on his ribs. I gently started tracing it. I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me. He bent down and kissed me before slipping his hand under my shirt as he started kissing my neck.

 

I pulled off my shirt and he started kissing lower and lower until he got to my breasts. I slipped my skirt off and started on his belt when he stopped me.

 

“If you want to stop you just say the word…” Clint said and I pulled him down for a kiss.

 

“Clint, take your pants.” I said.

 

“Yes ma’am.” He said quickly kicking them off before getting back on the bed on top of me. I rolled us over so I was on top and slipped off my bra. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra. I slipped it off and threw it. Clint just stared at me, I started feeling self conscious and moved to cover myself but he stopped me and cupped and kneaded my breasts as he rocked his hip against mine.

 

“Clint,” I moaned. He moved lower and lower until he got to my stomach and started playing with the hem of my underwear. I lifted my hips and slipped them off. He started kissing my thighs, slowly moving up until he started licking on just the right spot making cry out in pleasure. Then slowly me moved lower and gently prodded my entrance and I jumped a bit.

 

“Hales…” He said checking on me.

 

“I’m okay just never…” I started.

 

“Oh…oh!” He said “Should we…”

 

“No just… go slow.” I said. He nodded and started again making me moan over and over again. He slowly moved a finger inside of me and while it felt strange it wasn’t bad. Then he curled it on just the right spot and I saw stars.

 

When I finally came down from that epic high Clint was just smiling down at me.

 

“Hey.” He said.

 

“hi.” I said kissing him.

 

“You okay?” He asked.

 

“Great.” I said and he shifted a bit. I reached down…

 

“Hales we don’t have to.” He said.

 

“I know. I want to.” I said.

 

“You sure?” Clint asked watching for any hesitation.

 

“I want you Clint.” I said. That was enough for him to wiggle off his boxers before moving onto me. He held himself up with one arm while he moved into position.

 

“If you want me to stop…” he started and I Kissed him.

 

“I love you.” I said.

 

Clint kissed me as he slowly started to move into me. It was slow and I felt a bit of pressure but no pain. Clint pulled me closer before her pushed the rest of the way in.

 

“Ah!” I gasped.

 

“Sorry sorry just give it a minute.” Clint soothed.

 

“It’s okay move.” I said. Clint slowly moved out before rocking back in bit by bit. It felt okay. Slowly he started speeding up before it started feeling good.

 

I moaned when he hit just the right spot and Clint smirked before aiming and hitting the same spot.

 

“Clint.” I moaned

 

“You’re so good baby.” He moaned against my neck as he picked up the pace.

 

“Ah!” I cried out digging my fingers into his back. Clint moved my leg up around his hip as he started moving faster and harder. “Yes!”

 

“Fuck Hayley.” Clint groaned into my neck as he kept pounding into me. I could feel something in my stomach tightening. I dug my heels into Clint’s butt and he kept going.

 

“Clint!” I moaned.

 

“Just a little bit more.” He pleaded. My blood started heating up as I got closer and closer until something snapped I was shouting.

 

“AH.” I screamed in pleasure.

 

“Fuck.” Clint groaned as he came. We were both panting. Clint pulled out and collapsed next to me.

 

I curled up next to him and he turned on his side to look at me.

 

“You okay?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” I said smiling.

 

“Need anything? Water? Pizza?” Clint asked and I laughed.

 

“Just, hold me?” I asked. He smiled and pulled up the blankets before pulling me close. We eventually dozed off like that.

 

I woke up a few hours later. Clint was sound asleep and snoring softly. I quietly got up and got dressed before heading downstairs to check on my nephew. That felt so weird to say.

 

I walked into the room and he was sitting up just looking around. My guess was he had just woken up.

 

“Hey buddy.” I said picking him up. I grabbed his sweater and little coat and dressed him. When he was ready I picked up a note pad and wrote a quick note before heading out.

 

Delilah had everything figured out. She had somehow gotten a photo of me from a few years ago and got a new identity with the same last name as the one she got for her son.

 

It didn’t take long to get to the airport and head to London.

 

I knocked on the door and heard footsteps before the door opened.

 

“Cal?” John said.

 

“Hey, I need to talk to my sister.” I said.

 

“Uh sure.” He said opening the door.

 

I walked in and rocked the fussy baby trying to get him to settle.

 

“Hayley what are you… Is that a baby?” She said.

 

“Yeah, my nephew. Hadrian and Delilah’s kid.” I said.

 

“And you have him because…” She started.

 

“Hadrian got convicted and Delilah got arrested for everything she did and left me her kid.” I said.

 

“Okay.” She said. “And you’re here because…”

 

“She made me promise that I’d get him somewhere safe. Away from the life. So he can have a normal life.” I said.

 

“His father’s in prison. You’re safe and so is he.” Rebekah said.

 

“I’m not so sure that’s true.” I said. “Beks, you got out and I know it’s asking a lot but you’re the only person I can trust with him.”

 

“You want me to take him?” She said.

 

“Will you?” I asked.

 

“John?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Is this temporary?” He asked.

 

“If you take him he’s your son. No one will ever come to take him away.” I said. “We both know there’s no way Delilah will ever make it out of there, no with everyone against her.”

 

“We said we’d get there someday Bekah, my as well be today.” John said. “What’s his name?”

 

“Uh, don’t think it really matters. He’s going to need a new one anyway.” I said.

 

“It’s something horrible isn’t it?” Rebekah said.

 

“It might actually be worse than Chauncey.” I said.

 

“Whose name is Chauncey?” John asked before it clicked. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah.” I looked at my nephew one last time before kissing his forehead. “He likes mangos and doesn’t do well with bananas so you may want to avoid those.”

 

“No bananas. Got it.” John said.

 

“You want to…” I asked.

 

“Oh sure.” He said taking him. “Hi there.”

 

“You sure about this?” Rebekah asked.

 

“Yeah. He’s safer with you than he’ll ever be with me.” I said. “Just, raise him right.”

 

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem. I have a feeling he’ll be more like his aunt Cal than his father.” Rebekah said. “What are you going to do?”

 

“I have a loose end I need to tie up before heading back.” I said.

 

“Someone waiting for you?” Rebekah said with a smirk. I looked at her confused and then she gestured to her neck and raised my hand up to cover the hickey.

 

“Yeah.” I said. “I’ve kept them waiting long enough.”

 

“Be careful.” She said.

 

“Always.” I said hugging her and waving as John and his son before leaving.

 

I stopped by the apartment and grabbed a change of clothes and some cash before heading out.

 

The one place I never thought I’d be again. I really hate Seattle.

 

It took a while but I managed to hack the county system and ordered the body to be exhumed on the grounds that they needed to know if there was some pathological cause of death or something. Which brings me to where I was now. Standing a few feet away from my mother’s supposed grave watching as a machine excavated the grave. It didn’t take long. I heard a thud and went closer.

 

“Ma’am you may want to take a step back, it won’t be pretty.” The coroner said.

 

“I’ll be fine I just want this done right.” I said. They went in and cracked open the casket.

 

“What the hell?” The coroner said.

 

“What?” I said.

 

“It’s empty.” He said.

 

“Fuck.” I said before getting in the car and driving to the one place that may have any clues as to where she may be hiding. The house had been abandoned years ago but it was still in decent shape. It was isolated so most people didn’t even know where it was.

 

I had to break a window to get in but I doubt anyone would care.

 

I practically tore apart the library trying to find any clue. I was frustrated and angry. Started throwing stuff and when one heavy book fell and there was an echo. I walked over and tapped the same spot to head the same sound.

 

I felt around until I lifted up a loose floorboard and found another ledger except this one was foreign bank accounts and safety deposit boxes.

 

“Got you.” I said.

 

Benefits of looking like my mom, a blonde wig and some sunglasses and no one could tell the difference. Not even bankers.

 

I closed a few account in Bermuda, the Cayman islands and Panama, donating all the money to charities.

 

It took a few weeks before I finally landed in Moscow. If anyone had heard anything it’d be Oleg.

 

I walked into the bar and was patted down before allowed to sit down.

 

“You look like your mother.” He said.

 

“You’d know, considering you’ve seen her more recently than I have.” I said.

 

“Your mother is dead.” He said.

 

“Actually she’s not.” I said. “And before you try and lie about it I had her grave exhumed and there was no body so can you save us both the time and tell me where she is?”

 

“You were always too smart for your own good.” Oleg said taking a shot.

 

“had to stay alive somehow.” I said taking one myself.

 

“What do you want with her?” He asked.

 

“Answers.” I said. “I closed her bank accounts, emptied them out so she’s running out of places to hide.”

 

“You should have just left things as they were. Your brother was locked away. Delilah’s dead we could have each gone our own way without further bloodshed.” He said.

 

“We both know that where she goes trouble follows.” I said.

 

“And you think turning her in will be better? You take out everyone in charge there will be a power vacuum. Doesn’t matter where you are the streets will be war zones. Is that what you want?” he asked.

 

“It won’t come to that.” I said.

 

“You really think she won’t go down fighting? Drag us all down with her if it came to that?” He asked.

 

“It’s a chance I’m willing to take.” I said.

 

“But we’re not.” He said before someone stabbed something into my neck. “Better the devil you know than the one you don’t.”

 

“What…” I said as I started getting dizzy.

 

“You should have left it alone Calliope.” He said before everything went dark.

 

It was dark and suddenly it was really bright.

 

“Mhm.” I groaned. I lifted my hand but it didn’t move. “What the…” I said looking at the table I was cuffed to.

 

“You really should have left things as they were Calliope.” I looked to my right and saw the one person I thought I would never see again.

 

“I thought you were dead.” I said.

 

“That’s what I wanted you to believe. You interfered in things that did not concern you. You turned your brother in.” She snarled.

 

“What did you expect me to do the asshole tried to kill me.” I said.

 

“But he never did, he was meant to keep you in your place.” She said.

 

“You put him up to it?” I said.

 

“Of course I did. I thought that with time you would lose that obnoxious idealism and you’d come to see things our way but you never did. Instead you betrayed us time and time again.” She said. “Such a petulant child. More trouble than you were worth. Not even the money I made selling you made up for it.”

 

“Then you should have left me in an orphanage or something.” I said.

 

“You were an investment. You gave us good dividends but it’s time to cash out.” She said.

 

“What the hell does that mean?” I said as the door opened and someone walked in.

 

“Ah, Doctor List.” She said. “Come and meet your new test subject.”

 

“No way in…” I started but she pressed a button and I was shocked. “AHHH!!”

 

“The temper on this one.” She said. “Are you prepared?”

 

“Yes we are ready to start preliminary testing.” He said.

 

“You’re going to regret this.” I said.

 

“No I’m not.” She said with a smirk before she walked away.

 

“Shall we get started fraulein?” List said.

 

“Oh hell.” I cursed.

 

**Months Later-**

“Start again.” List ordered.

 

“Da.” Wanda said.

 

“Mhm…” I groaned before the room started shaking.

 

“Doctor List we need you in command now!” One of the soldiers said.

 

“What now?” Doctor List commanded.

 

“Herr Strucker is asking for you.” The soldier said.

 

“Wanda get started, focus on making it longer this time.” List said.

 

“You know as soon as they’re done with me you’re next right?” I said.

 

“Shut up!” The speedster said.

 

“You know it’s true. You’re only as valuable as you are useful.” I said.

 

“Shut up!” The Witch said before she let out her red mist and I was back to nightmare world.

 

_“We have enhanced in the field, I repeat we have enhanced in the field.” Steve’s voice echoed._

There was fire everywhere and I heard screaming but I didn’t know where it was coming from.

 

_“Guys I found something.” Steve’s voice got closer._

The fire was getting closer to me slowly surrounding me and it had his face.

 

“No, no no.” I said trying to run but there was nowhere to go.

 

_“Hayley!” Steve called out._

Get away… get away…

 

I felt something grab my arms and suddenly I was back in the lab and Steve was in front of me.

 

“This isn’t real.” I said trying to back away.

 

“Hayley.” Steve said.

 

“No.” I said trying to back away but falling.

 

“Hayley, it’s me.” Steve said.

 

“It’s not you… it’s just that stupid witch playing mind games again.” I said moving against the wall.

 

“Hayley, I promise you I’m real.” He said slowly putting down his Shield and taking off his helmet while slowly getting closer. “It’s me. It’s Steve. You took me Christmas shopping for the first time when I got out of the ice. You made me watch the original three Star Wars movies before watching the newer ones because Jar Jar is the worst thing that ever happened to sci-fi.” He said slowly reaching for me. He softly put a hand on my shoulder and that’s when I realized this was real.

 

“You’re real.” I said.

 

“Yeah.” He said tearing up. I pulled him into a hug and he quickly wrapped his arms around me. I started feeling really light headed and then everything went dark.

 

**Third Person’s POV-**

Steve held onto Hayley when she suddenly passed out.

 

“Hayley.” Steve said. “Thor we’re going to need another med evac now.”

 

“Heading in now.” Thor said.

 

Steve picked her up and held her, trying to keep her way.

 

“Captain…” Thor started. “Hayley!”

 

“I found her strapped to the table. Get her back to the jet.” Steve said.

 

“Aye” Thor said taking Hayley before leaving in a hurry. Thor carefully held onto Hayley as he flew her back to the jet.

 

“That’s…” Bruce started.

 

“She needs medical attention.” Thor said.

 

“Put her down over here.” Bruce said.

  
“I’ll get an IV.” Natasha said.

 

“Hayley.” Clint said trying to sit up.

 

“Clint stay down.” Natasha ordered at him.

 

“Is she okay?” He asked.

 

“She’s dehydrated.” Bruce said taking her arm and noticing all the needle marks. “Put it in through her hand.”

 

“Yeah.” Natasha said noticing what Bruce saw.

 

Clint moved over a bit and took Hayley’s hand.

 

“Mhm.” She groaned before opening her eyes a bit, then turning. “Clint?” She mumbled before knocking out again.

 

“Is she okay?” Clint asked.

 

“I think she’s just exhausted.” Bruce said. “Tony we should really get going.”

 

“Everything’s clear. How’s the patient?” Tony asked.

 

“She woke up then passed out again.” Natasha said.

 

“What was she doing here in the first place?” Thor asked.

 

“Guess we’re going to have to wait until she wakes up.”  Steve said. “I have a feeling we’re not going to like it.”

 

**A Few Hours Later-**

There was fire everywhere but just as it was about to touch me I jumped up gasping for air. I was in a white room.

 

“Not again.” I groaned.

 

“Hayley?” Bruce said walking in.

 

“Bruce?” I said surprised, that’s when I noticed everything was different, not as run down.

 

“Yeah, are you okay?” He asked.

 

“Think so. We’re in…” I started.

 

“New York.” Bruce answered.

 

“Oh.” I said lying back. “I’m never leaving again.”

 

“Hayley How did you end up at a Hydra base?” Bruce said.

 

“I have the worst mother ever.” I answered.

 

“How is she doing.” Tony asked.

 

“Ask her yourself.” Bruce said.

 

“Hi.” I said.

 

“Hey. How’re you feeling?” Tony asked.

 

“Been better.” I said.

 

“What the hell happened to you? And where’s the kid?” Tony asked.

 

“Kid’s safe. He wasn’t with me when I got taken in Moscow.” I said.

 

“Moscow?” Bruce and Tony said.

 

“My mom’s alive. Apparently she’s working for Hydra. And she thought my sperm donor passed on something special and had her mad scientist poke and prod me until something happened. Even gave that stupid red witch a turn.” I said. “You did get her and her brother right?”

 

“They got away.” Tony said obviously not happy about it.

 

“You should stay away from them.” I told him.

 

“Why?” Tony asked.

 

“They hate your guts.” I said lying on my side facing them. “Can I get some water, I’m really thirsty.”

 

“How about I get you a juice instead, bring your blood sugar up?” Tony said.

 

“Sure.” I said.

 

**A little while later…**

 

I was in bed picking at my IV wishing it could be taken out already.

 

“You should stop messing with that.” Clint said.

 

“Have I mentioned how much I hate needles?” I said.

 

“I can tell.” He said walking in.

 

“You okay? Bruce mentioned you got hit.” I said.

 

“I’m all patched up. I’m made out of plastic now.” Clint said and I looked at him confused. He pulled up his shirt a bit so I could see. “Doctor Cho has this machine that makes plastic skin.”

 

“Neat.” I said.

 

“So your mom’s alive.” Clint said.

 

“Hadrian had to get his crazy from somewhere.” I said.

 

“You okay?” He asked.

 

“I’m better now.” I said. “And I’m done for good this time.”

 

“You sure?” He asked. “No more leaving in the middle of the night?”

 

“Pinky promise.” I said holding out my pinky making him laugh but he linked his pinky with mine.

 

“I’m holding you to it.” He said before he yawned.

 

“Tired?” I asked.

 

“Long day.” He answered.

 

“Hop in.” I said scooting over a bit. It was a snug fit but we managed to fit. I was half lying on Clint and on the bed and I was pretty sure he wasn’t very comfortable but he didn’t complain just held me.

 

It took me longer than I thought it would but I was finally home.

 


End file.
